Behind Closed Doors
by Zappy Zaps
Summary: AU Sequel to ‘Sins of the Father’. The crew deals with a formidable new enemy and old secrets are uncovered, new alliances are formed and friendships are strained, when a drastic change in location befalls the crew.


Title: Behind Closed Doors

Author: Zappy Zaps

Summary:  AU Sequel to 'Sins of the Father' Old secrets are uncovered, new alliances formed and friendships are strained, when a drastic change in location befalls the crew. (can't say anymore or I'll give it away).

Category: P, P/T, J Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes:  This story makes several references to 'The Trials and Tribulations of Tom Paris' and 'Sins of the Father' you may want to read those before you read this (it'll make more sense).

Acknowledgments:  Thank you to Andrew W., Monica, Voyager Queen, David and any one else who sent me suggestions for this story.  I know I'm forgetting at least one person.  Thanks again!  Your help was very much appreciated!

Feb 02/Mar02/Apr02/May02/June02/July02

            The doors to the Captain's Ready Room slid open with a soft hiss.  She walked in knowing the Captain would not be inside.  Softly she tread to the couches by the window knowing she would find him in here trying to work.  Silent steps carried her to her target.  As she got closer she noticed he was asleep, a PADD dangling from his hand.  Smiling she sat down next to him.  She shook her head in amusement.  He wasn't superman yet he seemed to believe he didn't require sleep.  They had all been working hard for the past few weeks but none more than the man in front of her.

            She brushed back a stray lock of hair and let her hand linger on him.  He looked so peaceful and carefree she didn't want to disturb him.  She sat there for a full minute just looking at him until she decided it would be best for him to sleep in his quarters.

            "Tom," she called his name gently hoping not to startle him.  He mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake up.  "Tom," she agitated him and it worked.  He finally stirred and bleary blue eyes opened.  He looked over at her and blinked a few times.

            "Hey," he said quietly and a yawned.

            "You should go to bed.  You haven't slept in nearly three days," B'Elanna told him gently.

            "I need to finish reviewing these reports," Tom gestured to the other PADDs lying on the coffee table.

            "Finish them later-" B'Elanna was interrupted by a voice from Tom's commbadge.

            "Kim to Paris," Harry Kim's voice called.

            "Go ahead," Tom said as he suddenly became more alert.

            "I've got he shuttle on long range sensors," there was a note of tension in Harry's voice and Tom had to ask:

            "Life-signs?" He stood and head to the bridge, B'Elanna on his heels.

            "I can't tell from this distance," Tom walked onto the bridge and Harry relinquished the Captain's chair to Tom and went to his station at Ops.

            "Helm plot a course and engage when ready," Tom said.  

            "Aye sir," Pablo Baytart responded.  Tom remained standing in the center of the bridge listening for updates on the status of the shuttles crew.  Over three weeks ago Chakotay and Tuvok had gone on a seemingly simple and safe away mission to trade with a species for some much needed supplies.  At the designated time they had failed to rendezvous at the coordinates and thus Voyager had been forced to follow the faint ion trail of the shuttle.  

            It took them towards the home planet of the people Chakotay and Tuvok were supposed to have been trading with but when they arrived at the planet the only thing remaining on the surface where charred ruins of what was once a great civilization.  There were no life signs on the planet but no wreckage of the shuttle was found either.  Captain Janeway, never being one to give up when there was any glimmer of hope, decided they should continue searching.  

            Visiting nearby star systems and conversing with the other inhabitants of the sector, they were informed of a species which may have been responsible for the destruction of the planet and the missing crewmembers.  The information received though, was not worth the price they nearly paid for it.  

            Captain Janeway and Lt. Torres had visited one of the ships where the exchange of information was made and returned without incident.  It was four days later when the first signs of illness were seen in the Captain.

((=/\=))

            It had been a slow day and the crew was on edge.  This area of space was unknown to them and they had nothing to guide them through other than the vague descriptions and scant amounts of information the people on the freighter had given them.  Not even Neelix had been able to give them any information about what they where heading into.

            The bridge was quiet as each person went about his or her task.  Lt. Paris was sitting at the helm and running another scan of the area while behind him sat Captain Janeway and farther back was Ensign Kim.

            "Captain, there's a vessel on an intercept course approaching," Tom announced from his station.  He waited and expected to hear the Captain ask for more information or give an order but instead there was only silence.  He pivoted around in his chair to face the Captain.  Janeway's lack of response had been noticed by everyone on the bridge and they were all looking at her.  

            Tom got up from his seat at the helm and walked quickly to the Captain.  Kneeling in front of her he noted her condition.  Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and laboured breaths left her mouth.  Her eyes were partially opened but she did not register the hand being waved in front of her face nor her name being called.

            "Paris to Tranporter room one, medical emergency.  Beam the Captain to Sickbay."

            "Aye sir."

            "Paris to the Doctor, incoming," Tom warned and closed the channel when he was finished.  With the Captain sick and Chakotay and Tuvok missing, he was in charge.  He met and greeted the people of the ship and politely asked them for any information they might have pertaining to this sector.  The other Captain proposed a meeting and Tom agreed under the condition it be held on Voyager.

            "Doc, how's the Captain," Tom asked as he entered Sickbay.  Captain Janeway lay on the main biobed with the medical arch over her.

            "Mr. Paris, I expected you to be with our guests," the doctor stated as he looked over the readings.

            "They're with Harry and a full security detail discussing what could be traded.  Now, the Captain?"

            "She has a viral infection of some sort.  I've never seen anything this virulent before," the Doctor said. "It's foreign to this ship.  I don't know where she would have gotten it from."

            "What's the treatment?"  Tom asked.

            "At the moment I have her on a wide spectrum of antiviral agents but they don't seem to have any effect on the virus.  If I knew where she got it from then I might be able to synthesize a cure," he turned to Tom who was thinking of when the Captain could have gotten a foreign virus.

            "The meeting she went on with B'Elanna to…." Tom paused.

            "To meet with the Yim," the Doctor finished for him.  

            "Paris to Torres,"

            "Go ahead Tom," B'Elanna said over the comm line.

            "You need to come to sickbay right away," Tom told her.

            "Why?"

            "Just a check up,"

            "Can't it wait?" she was obviously busy and most of the time Tom would have let her be but this was different.

            "No.  You need to come to sickbay right away."

            "I'm on my way.  Torres out," she said with a slight sigh.

            "Mr. Paris?"  The Doctor asked.

            "B'Elanna was on the same away mission.  She could be infected too," Tom said as he looked to where Janeway lay.  "How could the transporters have missed the virus?"  Tom asked the Doctor.

            "As far as I can tell the virus lay dormant until a few hours ago.  That would explain why the transporters ignored it or did not detect it at all," The Doctor said and showed Tom a few diagrams.

            "Is it contagious?" Tom worried that it was spreading through the crew.

            "No it seems this virus was specifically created to attack the Captain, though I'm unsure how such a virus was created during the short time she was on the Yim vessel,"  That was just one more mystery of they would have to solve in the on coming weeks.

            B'Elanna had been infected with the same virus as the Captain but since it was made specifically for the Captain and because B'Elanna was half-Klingon, her body had been fighting the virus and winning.  She had not displayed any of the symptoms the Captain had and in a few day she was virus free.  The doctor attempted to use B'Elanna's antibodies to cure the Captain but in Janeway the virus had mutated and the antibodies where not highly effective.  Despite the Doctor's efforts Captain Janeway was slipping away from them day by day.  Kes and the Doctor had worked almost around the clock looking for a cure but their search had been in vain. 

            Finally the Doctor put the Captain in stasis.  It was either that or she would die and death was not an option.  Even in stasis the virus still caused damage and ever so slowly Captain Janeway was dying.  With the Captain seriously ill and in stasis and with Tuvok and Chakotay missing the burden of command was laid solely on Tom's shoulders.

            It had been nearly three years since the incident which stranded them in the Delta Quadrant happened and a lot had changed since then.  The Maquis and Starfleet crews had integrated and you could no longer tell one from the other.  Tom's situation on board eased as the Starfleet crew including Captain Janeway finally accepted him despite his past.  They were Voyager's crew now and close bonds held the small group together.

            When Tuvok and Chakotay went missing everybody felt it.  Tuvok was the ever-logical presence which the crew looked up to, not to mention he was good for a laugh every now and then, while Chakotay was the serene first officer which the crew admired for his seemingly infinite patience and friendly nature.  Without them there was a large hole in the crew and they were sorely missed.

((=/\=))

            The shuttle drifted as Voyager sped towards it.  Upon closer investigation they discovered two weak but stable life-signs; one human and one Vulcan.  They where beamed directly to Sickbay while the shuttle was tractored into the shuttle bay.  Tom and B'Elanna quickly made their way to sickbay hoping to greet the two returned officers once the Doctor had fixed them up but to their disappointment, Tuvok and Chakotay where unconscious and looking very sickly when they arrived.  

            They displayed the same symptoms as the Captain did when she had first gotten sick and the Doctor was able to confirm they where both infected with versions of the virus which was killing the Captain.  The viral infection was so far gone that the Doctor was forced to put them both immediately in stasis.  The clear synthetic cover slid closed and sealed them into what may very well end up being their coffins.  Two more stasis chambers where added to the small room where for the past few weeks the Captain had laid alone.

            Dejectedly, Tom and B'Elanna left sickbay.  Once outside Tom leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.  He stared down the hallway but his thoughts where still focussed on the three people in the stasis chambers.  Tom looked to B'Elanna and stopped to think about what she must be feeling.  Chakotay had been her friend before they had met and he knew Chakotay's counsel was something she valued.  

            Tom walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands.  She looked up at him and smiled tenderly.  No matter what happened they would have each other.  B'Elanna wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.  Tom wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  Their relationship had come along way in the past years, despite the bumps along the way.  They practically lived in the same quarters but hadn't moved in together.

            "What do we do now?" B'Elanna asked into his chest.  It was slightly muffled but Tom and B'Elanna had always been able to understand each other quite well on more levels than one.

            "We should have a meeting, tell them what's happened.  Then….we need to look over the shuttle for clues or anything to help us out," he felt B'Elanna nod and she pulled back to look up at him.

            "What about Chakotay and Tuvok and the Captain,"

            "We keep searching." Tom sighed knowing she wanted to do more but they couldn't.  Not according to Starfleet protocol nor according to their own values.

            Since Tom had been in command they were attacked several times by people they now knew were called the Altevians.  They also found out they were the people who annihilated an entire planets population, infected Janeway, abducted Tuvok and Chakotay and now they infected them as well.

            The Altevians where a powerful race and where highly advanced.  Their Empire extended for hundreds of sectors and Voyager had wandered in a few months prior to Chakotay and Tuvok's away mission.  The Altevians stole technology and anything else they were interested in from others.  Until Voyager showed up they had never met anyone as technologically advanced as them other than the Borg.  They considered Voyager a threat and wanted to know as much about them as possible and once they had their fill Voyager would either be destroyed or they would take it for themselves.  Either way, the crew had to find a way out of their space but they had not even been able to acquire a star chart of this area.  The encounters had forced Voyager slightly off course in order to avoid the Altevians.  Voyager was now headed more towards the Beta Quadrant.

            A few minutes later the 'new' Senior Staff was assembled in the Conference Room.  B'Elanna, Harry and Tom where there but also present was Pablo Baytart who was temporarily the head of the navigational department since Tom was acting Captain.  Joe Carey joined the group because B'Elanna was the first officer now and had to delegate more of her responsibilities in engineering to Carey.  Ayala and Neelix now regularly attended these meetings as well since Ayala was now the head of Security/Tactical and Neelix helped out in that area.  The only person missing from the meeting was the Doctor.

            Tom started the meeting and gave them the status of the commanders.  When Tom had finished there was silence around the table.

            "I'm not ready to give up on them.  If we can find a more poorly armed Altevian base or ship there database may have what we need to find a cure,"

            "What makes you think it will work this time?"  Pablo asked.  Whenever they came across a disabled Altevian ship or disabled one during a battle they only managed to get bits and pieces from the databases.  There was a program placed in all the databases which wipes the computer memory when an outside connection is established and information is being taken.

            "Nothing, but we have to try so run long range sensor sweeps and look for Altevian vessels.  Harry, B'Elanna I want the two of you to go over every part of the shuttle.  Sensor logs, personal logs, replicator logs, I don't care just get every piece of information from it," They nodded.  "Joe, Ayala we need to work on a way to get past Altevian defences if we want to do any damage to them," the meeting continued for a few more minutes before Tom dismissed everybody to start their tasks.  

            Tom went to the Captain's Ready room to look through the information they had managed to get from the Altevian database so far.  The reconstructive algorithm Tom had started the day before was still working through most of the data.  It didn't help much but they need to get as much information from these people as possible.

            So far they had not gotten any specific information from the information.  Only bits and pieces which were used to make educated guesses as to what was going on.  The species Janeway and Torres had met with, the Yim, were not technologically advanced enough to synthesize the virus, which meant they were working with, or being controlled by the Altevians. 

            Tom was skimming through the information when a section caught his attention.  There was a small excerpt talking about log distance travelling.  Moving from one end of the quadrant to the other in a matter of minutes.  The little bit of information Tom managed to read intrigued him but it never actually got into the specific process for how this travel was accomplished.

            Tom rubbed his temples in an attempt to alleviate the stress headache which was rapidly coming.  He needed to get some sleep but there was so much to be done he couldn't waste time sleeping.  

            "Torres to Paris,"

            "Yeah," Tom answer wearily as his fatigue caught up with him.

            "The computer's memory has been completely wiped except for one thing.  The navigational log clearly shows course to wherever they were," Torres said.

            "That's more than a little suspicious," Tom said.

            "It has to be a trap," B'Elanna concluded.

            "Send me the course and I'll run a scan to see exactly where it goes,"

            "Get somebody else to do it.  You're tired, you need some rest."

            "B'Elanna I-"

            "Don't tell me your fine!  I know you're tired so get some rest and I'll get Baytart to run the scan,"

            Tom paused before responding. "Protective, aren't we,"

            "Tom.…" B'Elanna warned.

            "I'm going to my quarters. Don't blow a gasket," Tom yawned and B'Elanna heard it over the commline and smiled.

            "Have a good sleep," B'Elanna said.

            "I'll try.  Contact me-"

            "If anything happens," she completed his statement. "I know the drill. Torres out."  

            Once he reached his quarters Tom headed directly to his bed and laid down.  He fell asleep almost immediately and hoped for a peaceful and dreamless sleep.  He didn't want bad memories or current worries to interrupt the few precious moments he had to get some sleep.  It wasn't any dream which cut Tom's nap short rather it was the Doctor's voice over the comm.

            "Yes Doc," Tom said groggily.

            "Report to sickbay right away," the Doctor ordered and closed the channel before Tom had even acknowledged the order.  With considerable effort Tom got out of bed and after straightening out his uniform as he left for sickbay.

            "What is it Doc?"  Tom asked as he entered.  He was more awake now and was now worried that on of his patients had taken a turn for the worst.  The doctor's glum expression didn't make him feel any better.

            "The virus has mutated again in all three of them," The Doctor broke the news to him.

            "How long do they have?" Tom asked.

            "At most a week," the Doc said.  He waited for some sort of reaction from Tom but never got one.  Tom was lost in thought.  One week to pull off what they hadn't been able to do in three.  He turned and left sickbay without another word to the Doctor but was heard calling the Senior Staff for another meeting.

            "Our deadline has been moved up," Tom said to the group. He told them what the Doctor had told him.

            "We should attack one of the bases.  We aren't far from one of them," Pablo suggested. 

            "That won't accomplish anything.  Voyager wouldn't survive the encounter and the database would be wiped before we got any information from it.  Also Starfleet Protocol frowns upon that sort of action."

            "Then what are we supposed to do?" Carey asked.

            "Starfleet Protocol doesn't allow us to do much in this situation," Ayala said.

            "That's why I suggest we do something a little more….maverick," Tom said and the other's noticed a glint in his eyes which was usually overshadowed by the composed Starfleet officer they had worked with over the past years.  Tom outlined his plan to them.  What he proposed was a covert operation to the destination of the course from the shuttle.  The scans B'Elanna had Pablo done determined it lead to an Altevian star base. They would infiltrate the base get as much information from the database as possible and hightail it out of there, hopefully undetected.  It was a type of mission Starfleet would never permit and Baytart said so.  "If we're charged with anything when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant I'll take full responsibility.  I'm in charge so they can only blame me,"

            "You can't do that!" Harry exclaimed.  They were all in this together and Tom shouldn't be condemned for doing what was necessary to ensure the safety of this crew.

            "I can and will," Tom looked directly at Harry who swore he wasn't going to let Tom do this to himself. "Voyager will land on a moon in an uninhabited star system a few light years away, and wait.  There is nothing of any interest in that system or the surrounding ones so nobody should disturb you.  I'll be taking a shuttle to the Altevian starbase-"

            "You can't go alone!"  B'Elanna interjected.

            "I don't intend to," Tom quelled her fears somewhat but B'Elanna still did not like the idea of this mission but didn't have a better one to suggest. "Greg, Joe, Vorik and Dalby will be coming with me if they agree to," Tom left it open so they could back out if they so desired but whether he went with the other four or alone, he was going to that starbase.

            "What are we supposed to do here while your gone?" Harry asked.

            "Sit tight and finish repairs.  The Altevians will most likely start looking for Voyager once they realize they've been robbed.  We'll need everything running at peak efficiency to out run them."

            "You think this will work?" B'Elanna asked him.

            "It has to," Tom said as he fished out a dark shirt from his closet and put it on.  "but that if it doesn't then you'll be in command.  Get Voyager out of Altevian Space and set a course for the Alpha Quadrant," Tom walked back into the main room where B'Elanna sat on the couch.

            "Easier said than done."

            "Well don't start writing my epitaph just yet," He walked over to her. "I intend to come back alive," 

            "You better," she stood up and looked into his sky blue eyes.  She reached up and kissed him.  Tom's arms wrapped around her and pulled her in close to him.  His hands began to roam and he ended the kiss before they started something they wouldn't be able to stop.

            "I'll be back to finish this," he whispered to her.

            "I'll hold you to that."

            Tom retrieved his old gloves with the fingers cut out and slipped them on.  After one last look at B'Elanna he left.  Maverick was back.

            "You all know the dangers of this mission," Tom said to the four officers standing at attention in front of him, "if you want no part of this then leave now.  It will not be held against you and no one will think any less of you," nobody moved and Tom continued. "Understand that if you're on this mission then you are implicitly under my command.  I give you an order you don't question it, which means you have to trust me.  Questioning orders will only get us killed." He looked at each of them and went on in a less harsh tone.  "I've never known any of you to give less than your best and I expect nothing less than your best on this mission.  Five of us leave and five of us return. Understood?"  

            "Yes sir!" the answered simultaneously.

            "Good, because it's time we embarked," The five officers went into Voyager's most heavily armed and fastest shuttle and a few minutes later left the relative safety of Voyager into the hostile area of space ruled by the Altevians.

            They arrived at the star base without incident.  They had taken a different route to the base than the one which was found on the shuttle Chakotay and Tuvok where on.  As far as they could tell the Altevians where not aware of their presence.  The warp coils of the shuttle had been modified to mask their warp signature and Tom had managed to install a stealth device onto the shuttle in the few hours they had before they left Voyager.  It would only work for a limited number of minutes before the it burnt out since the shuttle's systems where not properly configured to have the stealth device drawing so much power.

            "Where do we dock?"  Dalby asked as he looked at the sensor readouts.  This base was massive and crawling with Altevians.

            "We don't," Tom said from the helm.  He brought the shuttle to underneath one of the main sections of the star base.  Engaging one of his old programs the thrusters came online and slightly adjusted the shuttles position to keep it at the designated distance of three meters from the star base.  "The shuttle will be here and we beam over to the star base.  The commlink to the shuttle is always open so we can beam back at any moment as long as we don't get caught behind a force-field."  Tom got up and joined the others in getting some weapons.

            "I assume you have done this before," Vorik said.

            "More times than I can count," Tom said as he slung the phaser rifle over his shoulders.  "Ready?"  At the affirmative nods he instructed the computer to beam them to the level above them.  All they had to do was find a computer console to get into the database, get the information they wanted and get out.

            They cautiously walked through the lower deck looking for a console they could use.  They managed to find one on the deck and Joe, Tom and Vorik went to work while Dalby and Ayala kept watch.

            "I'm in," said Tom as he bypassed another lockout. "Now to find the medical database…" he trailed off as his concentration shifted to the work in front of him.

            "Anybody coming?"  Joe asked.

            "Nothing on the tricorders," Greg said and Tom bolted upright as Greg's words caught his attention.  

            "Vorik finish this," Tom ordered and pulled out his tricorder to run a scan. 

            "What is it?"  Joe asked.

            "Nothing," Tom said in confusion.

            "Good, you had me worried-" Joe started but Tom clarified.

            "No. 'Nothing' is the problem, they must be jamming our sensor frequency," Tom said as he inputted another command into the scanning device in his hand.  

            "They know where here?"  Dalby asked as he looked around.

            "If they knew we were here we wouldn't be standing right now," Tom said. "Joe, take a look at this and tell me what you see," Tom handed him the tricorder.

            Joe looked at Tom curiously for a split second before he looked at the sensor readings.  "It looks like a pattern.  I don't think this is a jamming signal."

            "Then what is it?" Greg asked.  

            "Communications," Tom supplied the answer.  It seems that the Altevians used a comm. range that blocked their tricorders.  That had been his hypothesis but he had wanted Joe to verify it since he was an engineer. "The tricorders are useless.  Stay sharp," Tom said to Dalby and Ayala before checking on Vorik's progress.

            "I've managed to obtain some medical information pertaining to viruses but have been unable to retrieve the specific information about the virus attacking the command staff," Vorik stated.

            "They must have it on a separate database computer system," Tom supposed.

            "What now?"  Joe asked.

            "Now we locate the closest medical facility and get into their database.  They're probably all linked in a common system," Tom used the computer terminal to find the closest medical deck and the five left the area.

            The closest medical area was three decks above them, but rather than take the turbolifts and risk getting caught, they used the transporter to get them to the right deck.  Upon arrival on the correct deck the group phasered the few Altevians in the room.  They looked at the Altevians for the first time.  In all the other incidents when the Altevians had attacked them, they never hailed and thus Voyager's crew had never seen an Altevian.  They were very bony looking and tall with slender heads and their skin was a pale blue shade.

            Tom stepped over the fallen Altevians without a second thought and went to work.  He was soon joined by Vorik and Carey.  It took several minutes of blind searching before they were rewarded for their efforts.  There was a section of the medical database on experimental viral research.

            "Bingo," Tom said quietly to himself as he tried to get into the classified file.

            "Bingo?"  Vorik looked to Carey for an explanation.  Joe just shook his head and kept working.  Tom found some files talking about synthesised viruses and test subjects but nothing specifically on the virus.

            "I have found the information we need," Vorik stated.  Tom moved over to where the Vulcan was working and looked at what he had found.  It was a general treatment for advanced viruses but not a specific cure for what they were looking for, still it was something.  Vorik downloaded the information into his tricorder and continued searching.  Tom went back to the terminal he was at and continued searching.  Every time he thought he may have found something it ended up being a dead end.  He turned away from the console in frustration and looked around the medical bay.  Actually it was more of a lab which meant the viruses may have been made here but this was a massive base and there where probably fifty labs like this one and any of them could have created the virus.

            Tom scanned the lab with his eyes but looked more like he was glaring at every object in the room.  There had to be something they had over looked, something sitting right in front of their face they had overlooked.

            "Go back to the shuttle," Tom ordered and the others stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

            "I'm going to assume you're coming with us," Dalby said although he was certain Tom had an idea, which involved him being put in great danger.

            "Then you assume incorrectly," Tom said. "Get back to the shuttle and leave. It is imperative you get the information you have to the Doctor,"

            "We aren't going to leave you here!" Ayala protested.

            "I'm giving you an order," Tom stepped up to Ayala.  Tom was slightly taller than Ayala but not as large.

            "I've never had a problem disobeying an order," Ayala stated.

            "Don't make this difficult, Greg," Tom warned.

            "You can't expect us to leave you here-" Carey objected.

            "That's exactly what I expect."  Tom looked at Carey. "I have a plan but I won't put the rest of you at risk."

            "I'm not going to back out of this mission no matter what you order me to do.  Five of us leave and five of us come back, remember?" Dalby told him stubbornly.  Tom glared at him and Dalby nearly backed down.

            "Go back to Voyager," Tom said sternly.  They all looked at him and one by one began filing out of the room.  Ayala however remained.  "What are you waiting for?"  Tom asked Greg.

            "What's your plan?"

            "I don't have time to explain," Tom said hastily and walked to the nearest console.

            "Let me help."

            "No!"

            "Why?"

            "Because there are two boys in the Alpha Quadrant waiting for their father to come home," Tom said as he faced his friend.  A wave of sadness passed over Greg as he heard Tom's words. "I won't let their father die here if this plan fails."

            "I may not get a chance to see them again anyway," Ayala said.  He had come to terms with the fact he may never see his sons again but it didn't make it any easier to bear.

            "If my plan works then you'll get you're chance." Their eyes were locked and Greg knew Tom wasn't lying.  "Go."

            "You better come back," Greg said before he left, ignoring every instinct and leaving a friend to the mercy of their enemies.

            On Voyager The Doctor continued working with Kes in Sickbay looking for something to combat the virus which was killing three of Voyager's crewmembers.  It had been two days since the away team had left Voyager and they had not received any communications from them yet.  

            Kes checked the last test vial and once again the result was negative.  Nothing they tried had any effect on the virus.  She sighed and started a new test.  She tried to keep herself motivated but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so.  Three people she respected and cared for were dying and there was little she could do for them.

            "Kes, maybe you should take a break," the Doctor suggested gently. Over the past three years he had been working on improving his personality and with the help of Kes and a few others who made the time he had progressed very much and was a far cry from the EMH program activated three years ago.

            "Your right," Kes sighed. She put down her instruments and smiled at the Doctor.  "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said softly.

            "Take your time," The Doctor stated and she smiled again at him before leaving.  The Doctor's smile faded once she had left.  He didn't have much to smile about.  He looked at the door leading to the where the stasis chambers were and sighed.  He had always prided himself on being an excellent Doctor but his skills where not enough this time.  Even if he was only a program it was difficult for him to admit but he felt like he had failed them.

            Kes aimlessly wandered the halls.  She smiled politely at those who passed but here heart wasn't in it.  She looked at the crew and knew they were feeling as badly as she.  She saw Naomi Wildman coming down the hall with her mother and smiled a genuine smile.

            "Kes!" Naomi exclaimed when she saw the blonde woman.  Kes crouched down so she was eye level with the young girl.  Naomi was only two but due to her Kitarian heritage she developed faster than a fully human child and looked more like she was four years old.

            "Hello there. What are you up to?"

            "Going to play  !" the child told her happily.

            "Where going to the holodeck, to use the program Tom made for her," Sam explained.  Tom had created a program for Naomi with other children so she could play with people closer to her own age.  The characters in the program where of different species so Naomi was introduced to species that weren't on Voyager and the children also aged at the same rate as Naomi.  It was a complicated and detailed program but Tom had done an excellent job and there had never once been a problem with it.

            One thing which made Kes wonder about Tom's past was that when he had been trying to make the program he had to ask others what their childhood was like and what activities they participated in.  He did it carefully as to not get anybody else wondering why he didn't use experiences from his childhood but Kes and his other close friends noticed.

            At the mention of Tom's name Naomi remembered her playmate she had not seen recently and asked her mommy where Tommy was.  Kes and Sam looked at each other contemplating what to tell her.

            "He's gone away for a while," Sam said gently.

            "Coming home soon?" Naomi asked and Sam couldn't answer her daughter's question.

            On the bridge Harry sat in the Captain's chair and surveyed the bridge crew.  A few of the stations were empty since they had landed and it was not necessary to have as many officer on the bridge.  The helm, science station and both mission ops where unmanned.  Harry sat back and sighed silently.  They had only been waiting for two days but it felt like an eternity.  Time was running out for Chakotay, Janeway and Tuvok and Harry hoped Tom and the rest of the away team would return soon.

            "Sir, I have a federation vessel on sensors," the crewman at Harry's usual station said.  Harry sat up straighter and contacted B'Elanna knowing she would want to be here.  

            "Hail them," Harry ordered and the screen changed from the dark crater they had parked in to the interior of the shuttlecraft.  "It's good to see you," Harry said in relief but noticed the melancholy state of the officers and Tom's absence.  "Where's Tom?"

            "He's still at the base." Ayala answered.  Harry resisted the urge to scream knowing Tom had put himself in danger to play hero and save the day.  Harry knew Tom wasn't trying to be a hero even if that's what happened usually but it was frustrating having him risk his life whenever there was the smallest possibility for him to get the job done.  

            After receiving clearance from Kim the shuttle docked and the information retrieved from the database was immediately taken to Sickbay.  The officers then gathered in the conference room to explain what had happened on the mission and why Tom had been left behind.

            Meanwhile on the Altevian starbase Tom was looking through the computer system.  He hadn't found anything to help cure the virus but that phase of his plan would not happen until he was caught.  Presently, he was looking for the information on the propulsion he had read about.  He found what he was looking for with ease.  That information was not highly classified or not important enough to be hidden away.

            A few minutes after he had found what he wanted what he guessed was an alarm sounded. He shutdown the console and took the data chips with the information on it.  Placing them safely in a pocket he prepared himself for the chase that was to come.  He had no intention of getting away just yet.  He had to let them catch him first before he made his escape.

            Soon after the chase started Tom was caught and brought to a small room.  The walls lined with several vials of who-knows-what and in the middle was an examining table. They strapped him to it and Tom fervently hoped they didn't intend on dissecting him –that would ruin his plan.

            Several scans where conducted and after they had gained enough information they began speaking to each other.  The language was far too complex for the translator and Tom wondered what they were talking about.  After a minute of conversing one of the Altevians looked down at Tom.  They all wore uniforms which covered every part of them except the dark eye which contrasted with the bluish hue of their skin.

            "You are trespassing," the alien stated and Tom rolled his eyes.

            "Tell me something I don't know," Tom mumbled.

            "You do not know what we are going to do to you," the Altevian said and Tom realized these people were not familiar with sarcasm.

            "Then by all means, enlighten me,"

            "You will be our fourth test subject," the Altevian said what Tom had expected.  He knew once he had been caught they would infect him with the virus and to do so would have to take him to the lab where the virus was stored or developed and hopefully where the anti-virus was stored as well.  They pressed their version of a hypospray to his neck and the virus was passed to him.  Tom didn't feel any different and hoped the feeling would last long enough for him to make his escape.

            After talking for a few minutes they left the room leaving Tom to his own devices they would check up on him later.  They intended on keeping this one to observe since they had no vessel to send him away on.  At first they had only been interested in harming the Voyager crew by getting rid of their leaders but now they were curious about the stages of the virus in an infected party.

            Tom waited a few minutes before making his move.  They had greatly underestimated humans and Tom found he could wiggle free of the bonds.  He was soon free to roam the premises.

            On Voyager the Doctor was once again working with Kes' help only this time they had valuable information from the Altevian computers.  For the first few hours of testing the cure they had developed seemed to be working but in the final stages the virus would fight back and survive.  It took several doses of antiviral agent to hinder the virus but it was not enough to cure those infected.

            The results where not all they had hoped for but it was something.  The three patients we're running out of time and this was the best they had so the Doctor and Kes administered doses of the anti-virus every six hours while they and the rest of the crew waited for the return of their acting captain.

            About thirty hours later long range sensor picked up a shuttle on a course heading directly for Voyager.  It was an Altevian shuttle and the crew's immediate reaction was to go on alert and hope the Altevian would pass them by.  It was a slight surprise to most of the bridge crew when they were hailed by the shuttle but Harry, B'Elanna and Ayala knew who it was.

            The shuttle docked in the shuttle bay and Tom came out.  Harry and Ayala where in the shuttle bay when the hatch opened and Tom came out looking highly fatigued. Tom insisted they go to sickbay but Harry and Greg where certain it was not for his own welfare and hoped he had found the cure to the virus.  

            "Take every piece of information from the computer of the shuttle and then have it wiped and dismantled." Tom ordered as they walked through the corridors of deck five.

            "We could use another shuttle-" Harry was about to protest but Tom stopped him from continuing.

            "They're not stupid, Harry.  They would have put a few transmitters somewhere on the shuttle to locate it and I doubt we'll find them all so I want it dismantled.  Make a schematic of the shuttle if you want and you can try to build a new one later but right now, take it apart and take all the useful components.  I don't want them tracking us." They arrived at sickbay a few seconds later and Tom gave the Doctor the memory unit with the medical information on it and a small vial.

            "Tom are you alright?" Greg finally asked when he saw Tom leaning heavily on a biobed to keep from falling to the ground.  Tom didn't respond but instead tapped his commbadge.  He had to complete his duties before he let the virus get the better of him.

            "Paris to the bridge,"

            "Torres here, Tom are you alright?"  B'Elanna asked over the commline.  She had been forced to stay on the bridge since she was the first officer but she still wanted to make sure he was not injured.

            "We need to get off this planet.  Heading 27 mark 49 will lead us to the nearest boarder of Altevian space.  We need to get there as quickly as possible.  Paris out."  He purposely had not answered B'Elanna's question.  He didn't want to worry her when she had the rest of the ship and crew to take care of.

            Twenty-five minutes later the doors to Sickbay slid open again and B'Elanna dashed in.  She spotted Tom leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.  His features where creased with pain and B'Elanna knew he was injured but she could not see any marks on him.

            "Tom!" she went over to him.  Harry was a few meters away working with Kes and the Doctor but B'Elanna had completely ignored them.

            Opening his eyes he saw B'Elanna rushing to him and smiled slightly.  "Hi B'Elanna," he said, exhaustion weighing down his words.

            "Are you alright?  What happened?" she asked quickly.

            "Long story short.  I took a shuttle after I got what I wanted and a couple of things I didn't want," he said cryptically but B'Elanna deduced what he meant.

            "Kes!" she called without taking her eyes off Tom.  She got the young woman to scan Tom and the readings were saddening.

            "You're infected," Kes said softly at Tom but everybody in the room had heard.

            "Don't worry about it." Tom took the tricorder from her and closed it. "The antivirus will work."  Tom was certain but the others still had their doubts.  Now there were four lives on the line, none of which they could afford to lose.

            Tom had been right.  The anti-virus he had brought back had been successful in fighting the virus and killing it completely.  The Doctor started treating Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok right away since their viruses had progressed the furthest but when it came time for Tom to be treated he was very apprehensive about the procedure.

            He knew the cure worked.  Evidence of that were the three officers lying on biobeds recovering.  The problem with the procedure was where it took place: a stasis chamber.  The doctor had discovered the procedure would only work when the body's functions were minimal and thus it was done while the patient was in stasis.

            He stared at the stasis chamber and shook his head form side to side once more.  The Doctor sighed but the others where more patient with Tom.  Harry, Kes and B'Elanna looked to one another for ideas but had none.  They had been trying for over an hour to convince Tom to get into the stasis chamber and during that hour the virus had continued to attack his body.  

            They would have just sedated him and put him in but the doctor's program would not allow him to perform a procedure on someone who was against it and the procedure would not work with the sedative in his system.

            "Tom, please," B'Elanna begged.  She crouched down next to where he sat leaning against the wall.  His viral infection had progressed rapidly and since he had not gone into the stasis chamber; his symptoms were worse than the others had been.  He was experiencing, nausea, dizzy spells, blackouts and some delirium.  It was the delirium they were fighting against right now.  Whenever he looked at the stasis chamber his fear of enclosed spaces would escalate and old memories would return with it.

            Tom had never told them exactly why he was claustrophobic but he had told B'Elanna some of it when he was serving on the Liberty.  The Doctor was fairly certain the fear stemmed from a childhood incident or more likely one of the acts of child abuse his father had inflicted on him but since Mr. Paris never spoke of his childhood he did not know for certain.

            "No," Tom whispered.  His eyes where closed tightly and he shook head from side to side.  Harry walked over to Tom.

            "Tom, it's just a stasis chamber.  There's nothing inside that will hurt you."  Harry tried to reason with him but Tom wasn't registering his words.  Tom had never told Harry anything about his childhood but Harry figured out that Tom was abused early in his life but he underestimated the magnitude the abuse reached.  In a few hours he would understand, they all would.

            "I can't," Tom said softly.

            "Tom, you have to or you'll die." Harry stated but Tom wouldn't budge.  "You can command Voyager, lead a renegade mission to the base of the enemy, survive there on your own and now you're about to tell me you can't lie down in a stasis chamber?"  

            "Screw off Kim," Tom mumbled.

            "If you really want me to leave you alone," Harry extended his hand to Tom, "then get up."

            Tom glared at him for a few seconds before he grasped his friend's hand.  Harry hauled him to his feet and Tom walked over to the chamber.  

            The Doctor and Kes began prepping for their next patient.  The Doctor surreptitiously kept one eye on his patient as he started entering the chamber.  He could still hear the exchange between the best friends.

            "Why do they have to make these things so much like coffins?"  Tom complained as he entered the chamber.

            "Should we replicate you a teddy bear?"  Harry asked with a smile but Tom was not in the mood for jokes.  The Doctor watched in confusion as Tom raised a hand with the middle finger sticking up and the others in a fist.  He didn't understand what the gesture meant but Ensign Kim only laughed and continued helping the grumpy lieutenant.  

            Tom was finally in and Harry was ready to raise the clear covering when Tom called his name. "Harry,"

            "Yeah, Tom,"

            "Thanks," Tom said seriously and after a moment Harry smiled softly.

            "That's what friends are for."  And with that he raised the glass covering.

            "Relax Lieutenant," the Doctor said as he looked at the bio-readings.  Tom was experiencing severe anxiety according to the readings but lay completely still inside the chamber.  

            "Tom, don't worry.  We're right here," B'Elanna spoke to him through the transparent barrier.  Though he could not clearly hear what she said, her presence calmed him somewhat and before he knew what happened his eyes closed as the chamber was activated.

            "We're ready to begin," Kes said.

            "How long will this take?" Harry asked.  For the others it had taken approximately twelve hours for the process to be complete but Tom's virus had progressed further than the others had.

            "I estimate about eighteen to twenty hours," the Doctor informed them. "Plus eight additional hours of recuperation."

            "When will they wake up?"  Torres gestured to her commanding officers lying on the biobeds.

            "It will be a few more hours before they'll awaken.  I'll release them to their quarters and they are all off duty for twenty-fours hours."  The Doc ended and went back to Kes to begin the procedure.

            "Looks like you're in charge," Harry said to B'Elanna who just rolled her eyes and after one last look at Tom she left sickbay.

            "Vitals are within normal parameters." Kes said and the Doctor nodded.  They were three hours into the treatment and it was going smoothly. "There's still quite a but of activity in the brain.  I think he's dreaming."  The others had dreamt as well while they where in stasis but Tom's brain activity was higher than theirs had been and some areas of his long term memory where active as well.

            A few minutes later the Doctor gave Kes an order but he didn't receive a response so he turned to her wondering if she hadn't heard him.  She had not had any sleep for nearly a day and she was undoubtedly tired.

            She was staring down blankly at the main console. "Kes," he called her name but she didn't respond.  He crossed the short distance to her. "Kes?"  He put a hand on her shoulder.

            "No!" she yelled and backed away from him.  She crouched down and covered her head, trying to become as small a target as possible to protect herself from some unknown assailant.  "Please stop!  I'm sorry!  I'll get it next time…" she pleaded.

            "Kes!  I'm not going to hurt you."  The Doctor cautiously went to her side.  "Kes!"

            "It hurts!  Make him stop…." She rocked back and forth.  The Doc grabbed a tricorder and scanned her before giving her a hyposparay and she relaxed.  Uncurling form her position she looked at her surroundings while tears streamed from her eyes.

            "Kes, you're in sickbay."  The doctor assured her of her safety.  "What happened?"

            "He wouldn't stop," she whispered.

            "Who?"

            "My father.  He kept hitting me."  Her voice cracked and more tears flowed from her eyes.

            "Your father?"  The Doctor was surprised.  He had never detected any evidence of Kes being physically abused except by the Kazon when she had first arrived.

            "No, not my father," she looked past the doctor. "His father."

            Her gaze rested upon the occupant of the stasis chamber and the doctor came to a conclusion.  Kes must have picked up on the strong emotions in Lt. Paris and had experienced in of his memory induced dreams.  Kes had demonstrated empathic and telepathic abilities before so this was not such a surprise as the fact that what she had seen had affected her so much.

            "Go back to your quarters and get some rest."  The Doctor told her.  He was careful not to touch her or be to close to her.  He hoped the distance between her and Tom would prevent her from picking up on anymore of his dreams.  He also wasn't sure how well the neural inhibitor would work on her telepathic abilities.

            "No, I'll help you here. You can't do this alone," she said stubbornly and stood up.

            "You need to get some rest-"

            "I need to do my job and help my friend," she interrupted and more tears pooled in her eyes.  Just thinking about Tom brought back the terror of what she had just occurred.  Reluctantly the Doctor allowed her to stay.  He needed a competent nurse to assist him and he didn't have the time to train Ensign Wildman on how to do the procedure, so the two of them continued.

            Dark eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times before he could face the bright lights of sickbay.  He turned his head to confirm his location and saw Commander Chakotay laying on the biobed next to him

            "Mr. Tuvok," he heard the Doctor's voice and followed the sound.  

            "Doctor," he rasped. "What happened?"  The Doc gave him the abbreviated version of the events of the last few weeks as he ran a tricorder over the Vulcan.

            "Is Lt. Paris alright?"  Tuvok asked and the Doctor wondered how he knew Tom had been infected.  He hadn't told Tuvok that part yet.  "Is someone harming him?"  Tuvok asked looking slightly perturbed.

            "No, Mr. Paris is in the stasis chamber receiving his treatment."  The Doctor said.  He scanned Tuvok's head and saw the same readings he had when he scanned Kes during her episode.  He gave Tuvok the neural inhibitor as well and ordered him to his quarters.  He went back to work after he informed Lt. Torres of Tuvok's awakening.

            "We should start the next phase of the treatment Kes."  The doctor said and once again he didn't receive a response. //Not again!// he thought to himself and rushed to her.  At that moment the doors to sickbay slid open and Ensign Kim walked in.  He went over to Kes when he saw she was in distress.  "Kes you have to control yourself." The Doctor gripped her shoulders.

            Kes was mumbling broken pleas for someone to stop hurting her.  She could hear the Doctor but it was too hard.  There was too much pain.  She could hear an older man yelling at her, telling her she was stupid and useless.  Then suddenly intense pain surged through her body.  She wanted to scream but couldn't.  

            "Kes, Listen to me!  You have to control yourself.  Use the techniques Tuvok taught you!"  She heard the words and wanted so badly to do what he said but she couldn't so she lashed out mentally and the horrible dream vanished. 

            The Doctor was gratefully when she calmed but when he heard ensign Kim whisper 'no', he knew there was more to come.  Kes stood there in a frozen daze not even aware of what she had done.  In her attempt to get away from the vision she had projected it to the person nearest to her, Harry and now he was living the nightmare.  The Doctor gave Harry and neural inhibitor and immediately he calmed.  Kes however was still in a daze and the doctor assumed she was still projecting the dream to others.  

            Out of the corner of his eye the doctor saw Chakotay start to thrash on his biobed.  Rushing over he restrained the Commander to prevent him from hurting himself.  He didn't give Chakotay a neural inhibitor knowing Kes would just project the dream to someone else.  He had to stop this at the source.  He rushed to the stasis chamber and ended the sequence pulling Tom out of stasis and into a deep sleep.

            "Doctor what are you doing?"  Harry asked when he saw what the Doctor was doing.  He had been very confused for a few seconds after seeing a piece of Tom's nightmare but he had shaken himself from his stupor.

            The Doctor didn't get a chance to respond when Kes returned to full consciousness with a start.  The Doctor scanned her, Kim and Chakotay.  They where fine for now but the bio-readings of Lt. Paris where less comforting.  His anxiety levels increased dramatically as he relived part of his childhood and they where helpless to do anything for him.

            Chakotay was released from Sickbay but was reluctant to leave while Tom was so obviously distressed.  Sirens and warnings where sounding from many consoles as Tom's heart rate accelerated and he experienced other signs of severe anxiety.  Harry had ushered Chakotay out and walked with him to his quarters.

            They were silent most of the way until a few meters before Chakotay's quarters.  Chakotay looked at Ensign Kim who was still lost in thought or the nightmare.

            "You saw what I saw," Chakotay said.  It was a statement but Harry confirmed it with a single nod.

            Tom's treatment was delayed while Kes had another session with Tuvok and the Doctor looked for a way to keep Tom from dreaming. The neural inhibitor was not enough to hinder Kes' abilities and a higher dose was not a safe alternative, it could cause damage to her.

            The Doctor had not been successful in finding anything to keep Tom from dreaming but Tuvok had been able to help Kes control her abilities.  Hopefully it was enough for her to be able to ignore Tom's strong feelings.

            It happened twice more though but not as badly.  When Captain Janeway awoke in sickbay she briefly experienced some of Tom's dream but only for a few seconds.  Kes had been able to stop projecting and ignored the dream and in doing so protected herself and Janeway.

            The last time it happened was near the end of the treatment when B'Elanna had been in sickabay.  She had a brief vision of what she could only describe as being tortured by a device on the back of her neck and at the push of a button a painful electric shock was released.  Just before it ended, her torturer walked into her field of vision.

            "We've finished."  The Doctor said.  He was glad this was over.  It was affecting everybody.  During the procedure Sickbay and this section of deck five had been closed off and only the senior staff and Kes had been allowed inside.  Even with the precautions however, people on other decks had very brief experiences of somebody hurting them.  

            The doctor transported Tom to the main biobed and raised the arch.  With Kes' assistance and under B'Elanna's watchful eye, they conducted one last scan to make sure the virus had been eliminated.  The Doc thanked Kes for her help before ordering her to get some rest.  With one last glance at Tom she left sickbay for her quarters.

            She greeted a few crewmembers as she went but was eternally gratefully when she reached the privacy of her quarters.  She locked the door and in the dim lighting she went to her bed and lay down.  A few minutes later she was crying.  She couldn't stop and she didn't try.

            In Sickbay she had forced herself to ignore the strong presence of Tom's emotions and dreams.  When she had, she felt like she was ignoring a cry for help.  She was just leaving him to the mercy of his father.  She turned her back on a friend and allowed him to be brutalized by his father.

            "I'm sorry," she whispered into her pillow and hoped somehow Tom heard her apology..

            In sickbay the Doctor was working in his office but would check on Tom and B'Elanna every so often.  Looking over at them he could see Tom was still unconscious and B'Elanna was still at his side.  She had been there for nearly three hours and showed no signs of leaving.

            On the stool B'Elanna sat waiting for Tom to awaken.  She was lost in thought and trying to dissect what she had experienced.  She knew Admiral Paris had harmed his son but eve she had underestimated what Tom had gone through, the devices he had to endure and the punishments he had to face.

            A flash of the dream returned to her and she shivered in remembered fear.  She had seen Admiral Paris, seen him press the button but she had only felt a dull shadow of the actual pain Tom had felt when it had happened to him but it was still enough to incapacitate her for those few seconds.  The most disturbing part of the experience had been when she had touched Tom's thoughts.  They weren't the thoughts of the man she knew but of the child he had been, and it gave her pause.

            Her reaction to what had happened to her in the dream was anger but it was not what little Tom's had been.  His were of guilt and sadness.  He thought he was getting what he deserved and so like a good little soldier and the good officer he was trained to be, he accepted his punishment.  Baring it alone and with a stony resolve rivalling her own determination.

            Tom had never fought back, never begged and never pleaded for his father to stop.  Kes' pleas, Chakotay's violent retaliation had been their reaction to the situation with Tom's reaction of compliance, only an echo in the background.

            With only the stars and a single flame illuminating the room he sat in his position to begin meditation.  He had to clear his mind and organize his thoughts after everything that had happened and everything he had seen.

            On Vulcan children are treasures to be taught and encouraged not abused and forcefully moulded into what the parent envisions.

            He folded his hands and closed his eyes, beginning what would likely be a long period of meditation.

            On the spirit plane he walked around looking for his spirit guide.  He was in a temperate forest weaving through the trees.  He had been looking for his spirit guide for the past several minutes but had yet to find it.

            This had occurred before; when Chakotay had been to troubled or unfocussed his spirit guide didn't come to him right away and he was left to wander the spirit plane and try to organize his thoughts.  Usually he was up for the challenge but not this time.  On most occasions he could sit back and examine the situation objectively but he didn't want to this time.  He didn't want to re-examine what he had seen.

            In his quarters Harry Kim sat on his couch fingering the keys of his clarinet.  Playing the instrument had always s brought comfort to him before but he couldn't concentrate long enough to finish a bar of his piece.  He was still thinking about the dream sequence he had briefly experienced in sickbay.

            It had only lasted a few seconds but he could acutely remember what he had felt.  Placing the clarinet on the cushion next to him, he rested his head in his hands.  He had figured out Tom had been abused as a child but he hadn't expected such an extreme.  He thought back to the times when he tried to talk to Tom about his past and his family but he rarely received any response.  How many bad memories did Tom have resembling the one he had just seen?  How many times had Harry asked a question that brought back one oft those memories?

            Silently the stars streaked by her window. She gazed into the darkness. lost in thought.  She had known.  Tom had told her and she believed him but it didn't prepare her for what she saw.

            Admiral Paris had been a friend and mentor to her and even after finding out what he had done to Tom, she held hope it hadn't been as bad as she imagined.  She had been wrong; it had been worse.  How could she reconcile the sadistic monster she had seen with the man she knew?

            A few days later Tom was being released from sickbay.  Kes and B'Elanna were with him making sure he could make it back to his quarters.  The Doctor watched them leave and went to his office to finish his reports.

            "Lieutenant. Paris will make a full recovery but is to remain off duty for at least forty-eight hours.  I am also pleased to record that Captain Janeway, commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok have fully recovered and will be returning to duty tomorrow.  The crew is more cheerful with the return of the command staff."  The Doctor concluded his official report and began recording in his person log.

            "The people who experienced Mr. Paris' memories are no longer having trouble sleeping.  At one point I had nearly all of the senior staff in here looking for a sleep aid.  It seem the memories are fading and I am confident that with time the memories will vanish completely but the feelings will remain.

            "Each person dealt with the memories differently but each in their own way.  I could see it in the way the walk and when they looked at Tom that they were still dealing with what they saw.  They had only seen a fraction of what happened to Mr. Paris but it affected them so much.  It makes me respect Mr. Paris that much more, having survived and become the caring individual that he is."

            "What's this?"  B'Elanna asked Tom.

            "There's some….interesting stuff on it," Tom said tiredly and walked to his bed.  He was ready to sleep.  His rest in Sickbay had not been all that peaceful and he was hoping the familiar surroundings of his quarters would block out the memories the stasis chamber had invoked.

            B'Elanna flipped the data chip in her hand and looked at it wondering what was on it.  She knew the information on it was from the Altevian base but the actual contents were a mystery to her.  She looked at Tom and saw he was already asleep on the bed.  He hadn't even pulled down the covers or changed out of his clothes.

            She smiled and walked over to the bed.  Placing the data ship on the bedside table, she lay down next to Tom.  She had spent many nights in this bed.  As curious as she was about what was on the data chip she wanted to be with Tom right now.

            Three weeks later the crew was a buzz.  So much had happened in the past months and in the coming months things would change even more.  The information on the data chip Tom had given B'Elanna held the schematics and information to create an artificial wormhole.  The theory behind it was complicated but as far as they could tell it was feasible.

            Voyager's deflector had been easily modified and a few new components added to other areas of the ship.  Voyager however could not create a wormhole large enough to fit through, they didn't have the power but they had discovered a way around that particular problem.  

            They needed to find an R-type binary star system.  The gravitational pull of the two massive stars would facilitate in creating a large wormhole; according to their calculations it would be large enough to take Voyager.

            The problem was with finding an R-type star system was, they were rare but then again the Delta Quadrant had shown them things they had never imagined.  How hard could it be to find a rare star system?  Stellar cartography was working overtime looking for R-type systems and more power was being rerouted to sensor to boost their range.

            Even without the R-type star system Voyager could still created a small wormhole for a short period of time.  Theoretically they could send messages to the Alpha Quadrant through the little wormhole and with the prospect of being able to speak with loved ones at home, the crew was more than a little excited.

            "The time it 0650. The time is 0650," the computers voice announced over and over again.  

            "Computer end alarm," Tom mumbled but the computer understood and the voice stopped.  He wanted to go back to sleep but today they were going to try sending a message through an artificial wormhole. "B'Elanna," Tom said just before a yawn escaped him.  All he got as a response was a mumble and Tom wondered how she had slept through the alarm. "Come on sleepy," Tom said moving closer to her. "Rise and shine."

            "No," was the grumbled response.  Tom laughed and began to kiss her neck knowing she wouldn't be able to ignore that.

            "Mmmm…"

            "Awake?" Tom asked still kissing her.

            "Uh huh," she replied with a smile, enjoying his attention.  

            "Good." He got up leaving B'Elanna on the bed, half asleep, partially aroused and plenty annoyed.  Grumbling B'Elanna turned to look at Tom.  He stood with his back to her, naked as the day he was born and B'Elanna took a moment to admire the view.  He still had a few scars on his back and chest but the Doctor had removed the worst ones.  Being partially klingon, B'Elanna didn't mind the scars but seeing them, she remembered what Admiral Paris had done to his son.  If she ever saw that man, she'd rip him a new –"Are you just going to stare or are you going to get up?"  Tom asked interrupting her thoughts.

            "I'm getting up," She said and stretched.  Leaving the warmth of the bed she walked over to Tom and gave him a good morning kiss which quickly escalated into something more.  Tom's hands roamed her soft skin as she pressed her also naked body against his. "I get to use the washroom first," B'Elanna announced as she ended the kiss and dashed to the washroom.  Tom sighed. She always beat him to it.

            "I have a suggestion." Tom said a he walked to the closed door of his washroom. "We could both use the washroom at the same time.  I'm sure things would go much faster." Tom waited outside the door. This was a morning tradition.  B'Elanna would pretend to contemplate her answer.

            "Well….I suppose…." He could hear her say through the door.

            "Please…" Tom pleaded playfully knowing in a few seconds she would open the door for him.

            "Okay," the door opened and Tom walked in. "But we really do have to hurry if we want to get breakfast in the mess hall" B'Elanna told him seriously.  "Meaning no horseplay," she gave him a stern look and Tom tried to look innocent.

            "Of course." He wrapped his arms around her.

            "*And* you have to keep your hands, to yourself." She twisted out of his embrace and went to the shower.

            "She says that now…" Tom mumbled to himself with a wry smile.

            Two minutes before their shift was scheduled to start, Tom and B'Elanna arrived at the bridge.  "I told you we'd make it." Tom whispered to B'Elanna who rolled her eyes and after a quick good morning to Harry she went to her station.  

            "Where were you two?  I didn't see you at breakfast." Harry said to Tom as he passed by.  Tom gave him a sly smiled and went to the helm.

            "Are we ready to try this?" the Captain asked a few minutes later.  Receiving affirmatives from all her bridge officers they went to yellow alert and commenced the power-up sequence for the wormhole generator.

            "Deflector is at full power." Tom said from the helm.

            "All systems are functioning within normal parameters." Harry informed.

            "Graviton beam is stable." B'Elanna reported.

            "I'm detecting neutrino flux," Tuvok stated. "A wormhole had formed. Diameter: two point four millimetres."

            "It's stable." Sam Wildman said from the science station.

            "Can you send a message through?" Chakotay asked Kim.  After a few tense moments Harry nodded.

            "Channel is open. Directed at Deep Space Six." He nodded to the Captain.

            "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Please respond."  The bridge was silent as they waited for a response.  It should take less than a second for the message to reach the space station but to respond to the hail they'll have to narrow the bandwidth of the message.

            A few minutes passed before a garbled message came through.  Harry worked diligently to clear it up and finally a voice was heard.

            "This is Commander Henry Wharton.  Please repeat your message."

            "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager," she repeated.

            "Impossible.  The Voyager and all hands were lost three years ago."

            "We were displaced to the Delta Quadrant by and alien device."

            "The Delta Quadrant?"

            "I know it's hard to believe but it's true.  Check my command code. Janeway-pi-alpha." There was silence over the channel for a few seconds.

            "Code confirmed." There was silence for a moment while commander Wharton overcame the initial shock. "Captain Janeway," he said once to himself in astonishment.  "Good to here from you."

            Over the next several days news of Voyager's location spread throughout the federation.  A system of relays was set up to facilitate the transmission and strengthen the matrix of the wormhole allowing for it to stay open for a longer period of time.  A crew roster and other important information were sent to Starfleet.  the crew was looking forward to communicating with family members and friends.  Before they could however, other issues had to be taken care of.

            In the ready room, Captain Janeway was conversing with Admiral Hayes.  She gave him a brief report on how they arrived in the Delta Quadrant and what has happened since then.  Admiral Hayes was rather understanding but when he heard of the Maquis joining the crew he was somewhat disconcerted with that information and chose carefully what he told Janeway about the current situation in the Alpha Quadrant.

            "Tommy!" Naomi cried happily as she jumped out of her seat in the Doctor's office and dashed towards Tom.  He scooped her up and bright smile lit up his face.

            "Hey squirt!"  Tom greeted her.  "Ready to go?" Naomi nodded her head vigorously.  They had a date in the holodeck today.  Tom hadn't seen her often lately being busy commanding the ship and then with wormhole device being made but now he had plenty of free time.  Voyager was at all stop for the time being while they communicated with the Alpha Quadrant.

            "And will the Doctor be joining us?"  Tom asked looking at the Doctor who was walking out of his office.  They had frequently asked the Doctor to join them on their sojourns to the holodeck and or wherever they happened to go.  With his mobile emitter the Doctor could do more things but before he had been restricted to the holodeck only.

            "There's nothing in sickbay that requires my attention." The Doctor said as he placed the emitter on his upper arm.

            "Then off we go." Tom said and the trio left for the holodeck.

            Naomi ran along the trail chasing butterflies and anything else that happened to catch her eye.  Behind her the Doctor and Tom weaved through the tree branches and plants with a little more difficulty than Naomi due to their heights.  This was one of the original programs included in Voyager's database.

            They soon emerged at the bottom of a small waterfall.  They had been there many times before and were all familiar with the layout. Near the waters edge were some rock formations ideal for sitting and Tom and the Doctor seated themselves while Naomi played.  The holodeck safeties where on but they still kept a watchful eye on the child.

            "Looking forward to talking with family in the Alpha Quadrant?" the Doctor asked Tom.

            "Isn't everyone?" was the reply.

            "Who do you plan on talking to?"  The Doctor was curious to know.  He didn't have anybody to talk to but hoped to speak with his creator Dr. Zimmerman.

            "Some friends and my sisters I suppose," Tom said shrugging.

            "Look at this!"  Naomi said as she ran over to the adults holding something in her hand.

            "What is it?" the Doc asked and she opened up her hands revealing a bug.

            "A cricket," the Doctor stated not highly impressed, but he humoured the child and proceeded to help her catch more.

            The Doctor's personality had improved greatly due to his interactions with Naomi.  Having to deal with someone as illogical, impulsive and emotional as a child challenged the Doctor's programming.  Eventually the Doctor's program had adapted and he could better interact with the rest of the crew and Naomi as well.  In fact he actually found himself enjoying her company.

            The next morning the Senior staff had assembled for their usual morning briefing.  This morning there was more to report than usual.  They were fairly certain they had left Altevian space but didn't want to remain in this location for much longer just in case the Altevians were looking for them.  B'Elanna reported the graviton beam, main deflector and other devices needed to generate the wormhole were in working order.  Harry told them stellar cartography had yet to locate an R-type star system but the biggest news came from the Captain regarding what was happening the Alpha Quadrant.

            "The war with the Dominion and Cardassians is over and neither pose a large threat any longer." As she outlined the situation in the alpha quadrant she could see the anticipation on the faces of B'Elanna and Chakotay wondering what had happened to the Maquis.  Tom's expression was neutral but she suspected he was interested in knowing about the Maquis and the Mavericks as well.  She was getting to that part.

            She told them about how the Maquis and the Mavericks have united and become somewhat of a political power in the quadrant called the MMA or the Maquis Maverick Alliance.  The demilitarized zone and several other sectors were now part of MMA territory, including areas around Cardassia.  Cardassia itself was under the protection of the Federation and the Federation presence within Alliance Territory was creating some friction in the area.

            What Captain Janeway hadn't been told by Admiral Hayes was that there was more friction between the MMA and the Federation than Hayes told her. The MMA was a growing organization. Alliance territory was increasing daily as more systems joined.  MMA regulations were not as strict as those of the Federation so many groups felt more comfortable in being part of the Alliance.  MMA's growing influence was something the Federation was beginning to fear.  The Maquis and the Mavericks had been considered outlaws in the federation but now they were forced to negotiate and speak with these criminals as equals –a situation the Federation was not happy about.

            During the war the MMA and Starfleet had teamed up on several occasions and Starfleet had learnt more about the organization, particularly the Mavericks.  Before the joint missions the Mavericks had remained a mystery to the Federation since they had been unable to sneak in any of their operatives.  Somebody knew how Starfleet tactics worked and had caught any spies before they could join the group.  They suspected this person was 'Maverick'.  Starfleet had only heard about 'Maverick', the leader and founder of the Mavericks, during the war but they had never met this mysterious person.

            Starfleet and the Federation knew that finding Maverick would be crucial in possibly weakening the MMA and perhaps having it join the Federation so their territory would be under Starfleet and Federation jurisdiction and any criminals form the war could be arrested and charged.

            The only part of this problem they told Janeway about was that they were looking for Maverick since they had never met him.  Kathryn was smart enough to know they weren't telling her everything and thus had not told them that Maverick was serving aboard her vessel.

            As the staff meeting came to a close, the Captain dismissed everybody but asked Tom to stay for a moment after everyone had left.  Tom knew it would be something to do with him being Maverick but was unsure as to the details of the problem.

            "Starfleet is looking for Maverick," she told him. "I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing but I thought I should give you a fair warning."

            "You didn't tell them?" Tom was slightly surprised.  He and Janeway had never become friends.  They shared and occasional game of pool in Sandrine's every now and then and got along but it never went beyond that.  

            "I told you before that your secret is safe with me," She reminded. "I have a feeling that there's more going on between the Federation and the MMA that we're not being told."

            Tom nodded and thanked her before leaving the conference room.

            "No!" Harry whined as he saw what number he had gotten in the ballot.  Every crewmember had to pick a data chip out of a pile of them, each numbered to determine when they got a chance to contact friends and family in the Alpha Quadrant.  Harry had hoped to get one of the early ones so he could speak to his parents on their anniversary but he had gotten number one hundred and eleven.

            "Neelix is there anyway I could get an earlier slot?" Harry asked the Talaxian.

            "Only if you could find somebody to switch with," Neelix said as he went to see another crewmember.

            "Number one!" the Doctor said happily as he looked at the datachip with '1' written on it.

            "Doc, please, I need to contact my parents!" Harry begged but the Doctor wasn't interested.

            "Harry, I've got number twelve.  I'll trade you," Tom offered his friend.

            "Are you sure Tom," Harry asked.

            "Yes I'm sure.  Take it."

            "Thanks Tom," Harry said happily knowing that he would be able to surprise his parents on their anniversary.

            "That was nice." B'Elanna said as she walked over to Tom after witnessing their exchange.

            "He's been waiting for this chance for a long time." Tom shrugged. "What number did you get?"

            "Forty-three."

            "Not bad.  Who are you going to talk to?" he inquired.

            "Maybe my father." She said and flipped the chip in her hand.  She hadn't been able to contact him the last time she was on earth during the Maquis mission but she hoped to this time.  The last she had seen of her father was the night before he left.  She was nervous about this, wondering where he had gone and what he thought about her. "Maybe not," she quickly changed her mind.

            Tom put his hand over hers to still her nervous fidgeting. "Just call him.  You'll never know for sure if you don't."

            She smiled briefly at him but the worry was still their.  She decided to change the subject. "One hundred eleven, that's going to be a long wait," B'Elanna said.

            "They've waited three years, a few weeks won't make much more of a difference," Tom said nonchalantly.

            Everyday for twenty-seven minutes they could talk with people in the AQ.  Each person was given four minutes to talk with whomever they chose.  Captain Janeway also had almost daily contact with Starfleet as they discussed way they could get home using the wormhole generator without finding an R-type star system and more often than wasnecessary the official Captain Janeway spoke with inquired as to whether or not she had found any information about who Maverick was.  Each time she gave them the same answer: no.

            In the Alpha Quadrant Kerra and Jay were talking quietly to each other.  They had received a transmission from Starfleet telling them about Voyager and the transmissions.  With it they also received a crew roster with the names of the Maquis crewmembers on which they found Tom's name.

            "He's alive," Jay shook his head in astonishment but a smile was plastered on his face.

            "I knew he was still out there," Kerra said smiling as well.  "I can't believe he's serving in Starfleet again."

            "I don't think they had much of a choice," Jay speculated. "If he decides to contact us we should make sure that it's on a secure channel we don't want Starfleet listening in."

            "Agreed.  Same for Chakotay –being a Maquis Captain, Starfleet will probably be interested in any information he might have." Jay nodded to Kerra's suggestion.

            "I guess we'll be looking through 'the log' again." Jay laughed a little.  Tom had recorded what he knew about Starfleet protocols, the tricks they sometimes used and ways of bypassing certain systems.  Tom had given it to Kerra and Jay a few weeks after they had joined different ships.  Tom had never had a chance to finish it but they still found it very helpful when they had to deal with Starfleet.  They referred to it as 'the log'.

            They had set up a makeshift conversation room in an empty room on deck six were they installed a large display and in the room next door monitored the transmission wave and status of the wormhole.

            Harry's parents had been excited to talk with their missing son and the four minutes had passed too quickly.  B'Elanna's turn rolled around and with Tom at her side she spoke to her father for the first time in over twenty years.  It was an awkward conversation as the tried to find things to talk about but it was a start. When Tom's turn came he contacted Kerra and Jay.  They were both seated and Tom thought it was a good thing since they were seeing him in Starfleet uniform.  They just laughed. They got down to business and provided him with information Starfleet had left out of the report Janeway had been given.

            "What is it?" Kathryn asked out of the blue, without looking from the contents of her plate.

            "Pardon," Chakotay responded.  His mind had wandered.

            The two were sharing a private dinner in Chakotay's quarters.  It was a biweekly tradition for the two of them to get together once in a while to simple talk as friends and not as officers.  There was usually comfortable atmosphere in the room but tonight was different.  It wasn't the food or faint scent of incense wafting through the air, it was Chakotay.  All evening he had been withdrawn and reserved.

            "What's on your mind?" Kathryn asked again.  After a moment of contemplating how he would answer he told her.

            "I'm worried about what happens when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant." Chakotay gave her a simple answer but there was more to it than what he said.

            "All the Maquis will most likely be pardoned," Kathryn assured but Chakotay wasn't convinced.

            "I don't think it will be that simple."

            "What makes you think that?"

            "Tom came to me earlier with some information he received from friends in the Alpha Quadrant and from what I heard during my communiqué, I think there's more going on than what Starfleet told you," said Chakotay.

            "What did Tom say?" Kathryn was curious to know what information the pilot had come across.

            "The Federation and the MMA are not on the best of terms.  The Federation only puts up with them because the power the MMA holds is growing; nobody in the Federation is happy with the prospect of dealing with rebels."  Chakotay looked at Kathryn to see her reaction but there was no shock there.

            "I was expecting something like this." She said softy. "The version Admiral Hayes gave me seemed over simplified and suspicious but he mentioned that they were looking for Maverick."

            "Did he give a reason why?"

            "Only that they wanted to meet him since they never have.  I informed Mr. Paris already," Kathryn said.  Chakotay was momentarily surprised that she knew Tom was Maverick but if Tom already knew then it was okay.

            The usually relaxing dinner date had quickly become a planning session to ensure the safety of the crew once they ha returned to the Alpha Quadrant.

            "I don't think they'll do anything drastic," Kathryn said.  Chakotay only shook his head but remained silent.  He hadn't trusted Starfleet since they let the Cardassians take over the DMZ and he didn't trust them any more now.

            Kathryn picked up on his scepticism. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure all the Maquis get a fair deal."

            "What about Tom?" Chakotay asked.  It was Tom who they were really after even if the Federation didn't know he was Maverick.  According to the database on Voyager Tom was Maquis but it was fairly well known in the DMZ that Tom was a Maverick.

            "Him too," Janeway appended but Chakotay was still wary.  Tom had a lot of history with Starfleet, some good but mostly bad.  He didn't know the details of what happened at Caldik Prime but suspected there was more to it than Starfleet was saying.

            How far was the Federation willing to go to bring down the MMA?  That was the main question that needed answering and until Chakotay knew what the answer was, no assurances from Kathryn would make him feel secure in position the crew was in.

            Engineering was a blur of activity.  They had recently located a P-type star system.  They were looking for and R-Type originally but Lt. Torres had been working with some Starfleet Engineers in the Alpha Quadrant and found that with a few modifications they could use the device at a P-type system and still make it home.  After reporting this news to the Captain and the procedure was approved, the work began.

            "Vorik, what's the conclusion from the last diagnostic?" Joe Carey asked as he approach the young Vulcan.

            "All components have been properly integrated into the ship's systems," came the dispassionate response.  

            "Send a report to the Commander and the Captain." Joe said as he continued on to another station. "Oh," he stopped short and went back to Vorik, "and send a copy to Lieutenant Paris, as well," Joe added and he left.

            "Aye sir."

            "Lieutenant Paris," Tom turned to face the person who addressed him.

            "Ensign Vorik, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"  Tom asked.  He turned back to the console he had been working at.  He had been working in forward navigation for the past few hours trying to determine how best to set up navigational controls to navigate through the artificial wormhole.  He was expecting it to be a bumpy ride.

            "I have a report on the status of the integrations to the ships systems.  Navigational controls may be adversely affected by the modification.  Lieutenant Carey thought it wise to inform you."  He held out a data padd and which Tom accepted and skimmed the contents.

            "Thanks," Tom said with a slight smile at the young man and went back to work. Though he had his back to the rest of the room he could still the presence of another in the fairly small room.  "Is there anything else?" tom asked without turning.

            "I was curious as to what you expect to happen once we return to Alpha Quadrant," Vorik stated.  The nature of question was odd coming from a Vulcan.  It was as if he was worrying, and as Tuvok had told Tom time and time again: 'Vulcan's do not worry'.  Vorik was considerably younger than Tuvok and not as highly trained in Vulcan mannerisms.

            "I honestly don't know," Tom said turning to face Vorik again.  He leaned against the console and crossed his arms.  He stared at Vorik thoughtfully for a moment oonly stopped when he noticed Vorik shift his weight.  Tom's unwavering and unreadable gaze could be unnerving for even the most controlled beings.

            He had a few missions with Tom in the past few years and had sent he human male stare down even the most intimidating enemies; at one point he even found himself on the receiving end of one of his glares.  It was an experience he had no desire to repeat.

            About a year ago Vorik had gone through the Vulcan pon-farr for the first time and had chosen B'Elanna to be his mate.  Tom and B'Elanna's relationship had hit a major snag and the two had not been on speaking terms at the time and hadn't been for the past two weeks.  Vorik had concluded that their relationship was over and had decided to make his move not knowing that both parties wanted to reconcile.

            Vorik passed on the blood fever to B'Elanna without knowing it and she had begun to display the symptoms as well.  She bit Tom on the cheek, claiming him as her mate, and while Tom felt more assured that maybe they could still save their relationship he was more confused and concerned by her odd behaviour.

            Her behaviour became even more erratic when they had been trapped in the cave together after an earthquake.  He had been very close to giving in and simply having sex with her but there were still issues between them that needed to be discussed.  Giving in to her biological urges may only make matters worse and sour any chance of fixing their relationship and that was a chance Tom was not willing to take so he resisted.

            In the end it came down to Vorik and B'Elanna having one-on-one combat to purge the blood fever.  Tom had been willing to fight but B'Elanna had accepted the challenge herself.  It was then that Tom had pegged Vorik as the enemy and gave the Vulcan a look that told him just that and more.  If he seriously harmed her in anyway, physically or emotionally there would be repercussions.

            Despite his temporary insanity Vorik remembered that look and learnt then and there not to cross Tom again.

            "There will be an investigation as to what has happened on Voyager since our disappearance, I'm sure, and the Maquis crewmembers and possibly Kes and Neelix will be temporarily taken into custody.  At least I hope it's temporarily." There was no hostility in his voice.  He had forgiven Vorik a long time ago since he had little control over his actions at the time of his pon-farr.

            "You believe the Maquis will be charged with war crimes," Vorik inferred.

            "You've heard about what's going on in the Alpha Quadrant?"  Tom asked and Vorik nodded the affirmative. "I have my suspicions."

            "Hopefully your suspicions will be unnecessary." Vorik said.  Vorik had come to respect the Maquis crewmembers not only for their resilience in times of trial, on Voyager and before then, and had come to consider many of them his friends.  He didn't want them to be in any trouble upon their return.

            "Hopefully," Tom said with a smirk.  He watched the young man exit through the sliding doors and remained in his positions for a few moments longer.  "But I know Starfleet better than you do."

            "There's an increase in neutrinos at the co-ordinates," an officer reported from his station.

            "Is the wormhole forming?" asked his commanding officer.

            "No thing yet sir," he replied at first but just then a small wormhole began to form Hnd grow until it was over three hundred meters in diameter.  He informed the Captain.

            "Any sign of Voyager?" asked Captain Sisko.

            A lieutenant replied the negative and waited until some sign of Voyager was found.  This was the co-ordinates agreed upon for Voyager to aim the wormhole for.  It was only a few light-years from Deep Space Nine.

            "There's something emerging….it's probe and it has the insignia of the Voyager on it," O'Brien reported.  A few moments later what he assumed was Voyager began coming through the wormhole.  When Voyager was halfway through, the wormhole began to destabilize and collapse in on itself.  The opening near DS9 began to warp and stretch almost constantly changing shape.  If they hit the wall of the wormhole they'd be torn apart.

            "I need more power to he thrusters!"  Tom called as he tried to get Voyager out of the wormhole before it crushed them.  The proximity alarms where going off as he avoided the gravimetric anomalies inside the wormhole but he was quickly loosing manoeuvring room. 

            "Re-routing all available power to thrusters," Tuvok said calmly.  The constant vibrations and the sirens didn't seem to affect him at all.

            Using every last bit of power the ship had Voyager continued on towards the exit an the Alpha Quadrant.  The wormhole continued to destabilize and Tom had to position Voyager so that it would fit through the odd shaped exit.

            With only a few tens of meters clearance Voyager slipped gracefully through the exit and into regular space just as the wormhole closed.  Sighs of relief were let out from several bridge officers as they began securing ships systems.

            "We're within visual range of Deep Space Nine," Harry announced to the silent bridge crew.

            "On screen," Janeway ordered and the screen changed to the space station of Cardassian design hanging motionless in space.  The place where Voyager had embarked on its maiden voyage and it's three-year adventure; they now returned but many things had changed, on Voyager and in the Alpha Quadrant.  Getting home would prove to be the start of more difficult times ahead.

            The senior staff was having a meeting while the rest of Voyager's crew was celebrating.  They had been hailed by Captain Sisko when they were within range and he had welcomed them back.  He also sent a file on the procedure for the next few days.  That's what the senior staff was discussing now.

            Captain Janeway put the padd down and looked at each one of her officers.  They were a team but coming back to the Alpha Quadrant would tear them apart.  "We have to submit a summary report on what's happened and each crewmember will be taken to Deep Space Nine to be examined by a medical team once we've docked.  It's just to make sure we aren't carrying any potentially harmful viruses and whatnot." She paused here and looked at her first officer. "The former Maquis crewmembers however, will not be immediately returned to Voyager." She looked at the tabletop.  This was hard for her as well.  

            No matter how the crew started, Starfleet or Maquis, they were the crew of Voyager now, the two factions hardly distinguishable from each other.  It would be easy to slip into the old habits of being wary of the opposing side and Captain Janeway fervently hoped that would not be the outcome once this was over with.

            "The Maquis will be placed in custody."

            "For how long?" Chakotay asked calmly.

            "It doesn't give specifically the duration, only that there will be a hearing." Janeway said looking at the information she had been given.  "I'll make sure that you're all acquitted." She reassured.  She had promised Chakotay that she would help them and she had every intention of fulfilling her promise.

            A few minutes after the meeting had ended Captain Janeway made a ship-wide announcement as to the proceedings that would be occurring shortly.  The news was met with some grumbles of disapproval from both Starfleet and Maquis crewmembers but no one complained and the examinations went off with no problems.

            A few hours later the halls of Voyager seemed very empty.  Nearly half of the crew was gone.  Couples were separated, friends were taken from each other and a crew was split apart down the seam.

            On the bridge Captain Janeway sat in her usual seat.  The seat next to her however remained empty.

            "Captain, we're receiving a hail." Harry said and the Captain noticed that his voice lacked the exuberance she had expected from him. He was finally home after all.  He should be ecstatic but his two closest friends, the people who had become part of his family, weren't with him and the experience was not all it should have been.

            "On screen," the Captain requested not noticing that her own voice was laced with fatigue.  The black star-studded image vanished and was replaced by the visage of Admiral Paris.  Janeway heard Harry's sharp intake of breath; thankfully Admiral Paris didn't notice the reaction his sight had on the young officer.  Janeway knew what Harry was feeling because she was feeling something similar but managed to hold in her reaction and only missed a beat before greeting the Admiral.

            The conversation was short but for Kim and Janeway it seemed like it was far too long.  When it ended they each took a moment to compose themselves.  There had been a brief memory of Tom's experience with the man and it was disturbing to say the least.

            Some were seated others stood but the tension was common to each.  They had been left to wait in what looked like a Cargo bay.  They had each been escorted to the room by silent security officers.  Chakotay had been one of the first to arrive since they went alphabetically.  He had watched the cargo bay slowly fill with the crew of the liberty minus a few people who hadn't survived the trip in the Delta Quadrant.

            They hadn't been in contact with anybody since they arrived and had lost track of time.  Tom, B'Elanna, Ayala and Chakotay were off to the side talking about what would most likely happen.

            "They may try and use us to get at Maverick," Chakotay said forgetting for the moment that Ayala was unaware of the true identity of Maverick.

            "If they're still looking," B'Elanna added.

            "I doubt they've given up," Tom said but didn't say anymore.

            "Wait, why is Starfleet looking for Maverick?" Ayala had to ask.  He was lost.

            "The Federation is exactly happy with having to deal with a bunch of outlaws who are becoming a major power in the quadrant," Chakotay began.

            "And their hoping to weaken the Alliance by taking their leader," Ayala assumed correctly and the other three nodded.  "So….who's Maverick?" He asked.  They seemed to know who it was and he was curious to find out.  Before anything more could be said. the doors to the Cargo bay slid open and Captain Sisko walked in accompanied by Odo the head of security, and two security officer.

            "Captain Chakotay," Sisko called and scanned the crowd with his eyes looking for the man matching the images he had seen.

            Chakotay stepped up to Captain Sisko and Sisko informed him that the hearing would be starting and his presence was required.  Chakotay acknowledged the order and he left with the group leaving his crew in the Cargo Bay to await the verdict.

            For tense minutes they waited.  B'Elanna paced while Tom leaned against the wall and watched her walk and pivot with the grace of a feline. He was hoping Starfleet would acquit them and leave the search for Maverick for another day.

            The doors slid open and Chakotay walked in.  His features were expressionless.  They watched him carefully waiting for him to tell them Starfleet's decision.  He stayed silent for a long moment, whether to add to the suspense or to soften what he was about to say, nobody knew.

            A smile crossed his face and several people let out a breath the hadn't known they were holding. "For the time being we've been acquitted.  We're free to go back to Voyager and contact friends and family.  I don't think we have to worry."

            For the next minute cheers and gales of laughter filled the Cargo Bay.  The relief they felt was immense and for now the unofficial acquittal was enough.

            "Who could it be?" one man asked as he looked through the files of the crewmembers registered as Maquis from Voyager.  There were nearly fifty people it could be.  They knew the maverick was male thus ruling out about a third of the suspects.

            "Somebody with a history with Starfleet.  Somebody who knows how the organization works." Another man said.

            "Here. Chakotay, he went through the academy and served with Starfleet for several years." 

            "No, this one is Maverick," a stern voice told them and showed them the file.

            "Tom Paris," he looked at the Admiral who had made the suggestion. "Why him?" 

            "He knows Starfleet inside and out and served in the organization. And I know him."

            "I agree with Admiral Paris," said Rear Admiral Bennett.  "He was always a rebel."

            The last man looked at Tom's file photo before dropping the padd on the table. "We found you Maverick," Admiral Hayes said with a smirk and the three men left the room now certain who they were after.

            They returned to Voyager and to their friends with the good news and finally there could truly be a celebration.  They had made it and it seemed like everything would turn out all right.  Voyager's communications array was working overtime as several incoming messages were received and even more were sent.

            Tom and B'Elanna went to see Harry and tell them the good news.

            "Harry," Tom called getting his friends attention after they had stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge.

            Harry saw Tom and a nervous smile crossed his features. Tom noticed Harry's discomfort and asked him if he was all right.

            "Yeah, it's just that….A-Admiral Paris is here," Harry said and for a moment Tom was didn't move, didn't breathe.

            "Here on Voyager?" Tom needed clarification.  Harry shook his head 'no'.

            "He's on the station.  He contacted the Captain," Harry explained.

            Tom now planned on avoiding the station as much as possible.  He hadn't seen his father in nearly six years and he didn't want to ruin his record.  He imagined that sooner or later they would cross paths but he hoped it wouldn't be today.

            Tom was lucky and that day he didn't see Admiral Paris nor the next day.  He was at the helm again and piloting Voyager to her final destination: Earth.  There was a reception planned and Earth received an influx of visitors.  Family members of the crew and friends found or made the time to come to be at the reception.  The family members of the Maquis also came from Alliance Territory to be present at the event.

            Voyager landed on Earth and the crew left the ship to see their family members.  The reception wasn't for a few more hours but they all had a lot of catching up to do.

            They beamed off the ship in groups and into a Starfleet building where the guests were waiting.  As they beamed off and entered the room full of eager family members each person searched for somebody they recognized.  The last group to be beamed off was the Senior staff.  The walked into the room filled with people and were greeted by thunderous applause.  Their efforts in guiding the crew home were appreciated by all the re-united families.

            "Harry!" Some body called from the crowd and the Ensign quickly recognized his mother's voice and disappeared in the crowd of people following her voice.  The other members of the senior staff (except Tuvok) smiled knowing how excited Harry was to finally be seeing his family.

            Gradually, each member of the senior staff found their family and separated from the group.  B'Elanna found her father and introduced him to Tom who had yet to spot his sisters, Kerra or Jay.  Jonathan Torres greeted Tom genially not even caring about what he knew of Tom's past –he was just glad to see his daughter in person.

            Tom left them alone so they could get reacquainted.  He wandered through the crowd of people searching for somebody he knew but has his own worries that nobody had come.

            "Tom," He recognized Greg Ayala's voice and turned to face the large man who was smiling broadly. "Thank you." He said simply.  He had remembered what Tom had told him when they were on the Altevian base.  He got to see his sons again and knew that it had been Tom who brought them the schematics of the technology that had brought them back.

            "You're welcome," Tom said and smiled at his friend as he returned to his family.  He briefly caught a glimpse of one of Ayala's sons.  They were eight and ten years old now and had all their memories of their father.  The journey and the risk had been worth it if only to bring back their father to them.

            "Tommy!" Tom heard the voice and was fairly certain of who it belonged to.  He saw what he thought was the top of Kathleen's head in the crowd of people. He started to make his way through the crowd towards her but before he made it two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and restrained him.

            "What the hell are you doing?" Tom looked at the two security officers expecting a response from one of them.  He struggled against them trying to free himself but one of them had his arm twisted painfully behind his back and any motion just caused more pain.

            "Tom Paris, you are under arrest," came the voice of Admiral Hayes as he approached them.  The noise level in the large room dropped to almost nothing as everybody tried to figure out what was going on.

            "For?"

            "Take him to the brig," Hayes stated. He didn't want to get into here.

            They pushed him forward and he had no choice but to do as they ordered with his hands now restrained behind his back.  The crowd parted as he was escorted from the room.

            "Admiral Hayes," Captain Janeway's voice called to the grey haired man and he turned to face her.

            "Captain Janeway," He said smiling at her as if nothing had happened.

            "What is the meaning of this?"

            "I'm going to assume you didn't know he was Maverick or else you could be in a lot of trouble."  Hayes whispered to her before turning away. "Enjoy the reception."  He walked to the exit.  Commander Chakotay emerged from the crowd at Janeway's side and saw Hayes leaving.  Just before the doors closed they saw Admiral Paris join Hayes and continue on their way.

            "Why did they take him?" Kathleen asked Captain Janeway.  Janeway looked at the woman realizing she was one of Tom's sisters.  

            "They figured it out." A voice which the Captain did not recognize provided the answer.

            "Kerra." Chakotay recognized the woman, having seen her a few times while he was still with the Maquis.

            "Good to see you're alright," she said with half a smile but she was concerned about Tom.

            For hours he was left alone in the cell.  No visitors; he not could even see a security guard in the vicinity. He sat hunched over on the cot in cell.  They had taken his tunic, rank insignia and commbadge.  He knew he had missed the reception by now.  He had been there for at least eight hours.  They still hadn't told him what he was being charged with but he hadn't had another chance to ask.

            He had to talk to his friends.  If Starfleet was this hell bent on ruining his life and bringing down the MMA then they'd have no qualms about taking down a few Maquis with them.  If Chakotay or B'Elanna tried something drastic Starfleet just may try to charge them with something.  He had to warn them.

            He heard approaching foot steps and looked up to see who it was.  A moment later Captain Janeway was standing on the other side of the force-field accompanied by an armed security officer.

            "Lieutenant, are you alright?" she asked.

            Tom didn't bring her attention to him no longer being a Starfleet officer but answered. "I'm alright," he replied simply.  "Have they told you why I'm being held here?"

            "I've been given the unofficial reason," she told him. He didn't respond.  "Tom, I'll do everything I can to get you out of here-"

            "Don't," he interrupted her. "They'll make you regret it."

            "If I-" she started again.

            "Trust me, Captain.  Don't risk your career over this."

            "What do you intend to do?" she was curious.

            "Well I'd have to know what I'm being charged with first, but then again this isn't the first time I've been held here without being given a reason." He shrugged.  "I'll figure something out."

            In Voyager's conference room Captain Janeway was meeting with the rest of her senior staff, Kerra and Jay.  Kerra and Jay had taken a shuttle into Federation space several hours earlier, after receiving permission from the boarder control.  Jay hadn't been at the first part of the reception.  He had left the ship later only to be told that Tom had been arrested.

            It was quite a shock to B'Elanna and Chakotay, who knew Jay, to see his current condition.  He was in wheelchair having lost most of the use of his legs.  He had been injured during the war and now needed the wheelchair to get around.  His attitude hadn't changed though.  He was still an easy going person and a great engineer.

            "Why are they holding him?" Jay was the first to ask.

            "They haven't given an official reason yet," Captain Janeway told them.

            "What's the unofficial reason?"  Harry inquired.  Only Harry, Tuvok and the Doctor didn't know that Tom was Maverick and in the current situation it might be a good idea not to give them that information.  Starfleet may decide to use it against them later on.  "They can't hold him for long without a reason." Harry continued.

            "They've done it before," B'Elanna said bitterly.  It was a quiet statement but some still heard her.

            "When?" Kerra asked.  B'Elanna looked at he wondering why she was asking.  Hadn't Tom told her what happened at Caldik Prime?  Kerra's confusion was all the answer she needed.  It dawned on her that Tom hadn't told anybody other than her what had really happened at Caldik Prime.  They all suspected there was more to the incident than what had been reported but they had never searched for the truth.  Maybe now was the time to start.

            "When they arrested him after the accident at Caldik Prime." B'Elanna gave them a little bit of information but knew Tom didn't want anybody else to know.

            "He told you what happened?" Kerra asked and B'Elanna nodded. "We could use this against Starfleet-"

            "How?  It's our word against theirs," Chakotay said.  "They'd never believe us."

            "The reports from Caldik Prime are filled with in discrepancies.  If we can find proof that the reports were falsified, it might be enough.  I doubt Starfleet would want their image tarnished any further especially with the MMA not too far away."

            Janeway's suggestion was met with murmurs of agreement but B'Elanna was silent.  Tom hadn't told anybody but her and she didn't think he wanted anybody to know what really happened.  His reasons where unknown to her but she wasn't sure this was the best course of action.

            The meeting broke up as they started looking for ways to free their friend and crewmember.  Jay was given permission to use the communications array and contact the MMA so they could help with the investigation.

            Harry and Chakotay headed to Chakotay's office so they could look through Tom's Starfleet file.  They talked about what to look for while they walked through the empty corridors.  It was nearly 0100.  Much of the crew was still out visiting friends and family and Voyager was rather empty.

            "Commander!" Both Harry and Chakotay turned around and saw Ayala coming towards them.  Chakotay told Harry to continue and start without him while he talked to Greg.          

            "What is it?" Chakotay asked his long time friend.

            "Why was Paris arrested?" Greg asked.

            "They haven't given a reason yet," Chakotay said.  He was reluctant to give out information.  Tom was a private person; he had a lot of secrets to keep.

            "Is it true?"

            "Is what true?"

            "That Tom is Maverick," Ayala said quietly.

            "What makes you think that?"

            "Rumours mostly.  When we were on the Liberty I heard a lot of stories about Tom Paris and to me he seemed like the only person who fit the description of Maverick but I never called him on it."

            Chakotay looked around making sure that there was no one nearby before he responded. "Tom is Maverick," he confirmed, "but don't tell anybody."

            "Is that why Starfleet is after him?"  Chakotay nodded.  "How can I help?" Ayala asked.  

            "Don't."

            "Don't?  He's a friend.  We owe him our lives on more than one occasion-" 

            "I know that," Chakotay interrupted. "But Starfleet could use us to get to him.  It's best if you don't get involved."

            "I hope you have a plan,"  Greg said and Chakotay could tell that Greg wasn't pleased with the situation.  The tone of his voice was a dead giveaway.

            "I hope it works."

            'Janeway to Chakotay, have you made any progress?'

            "Some, but nothing that proves that the reports are false," he dejectedly replied.

            There was a pause on the other ended of the comm. channel. 'Keep searching Janeway out,'

            Harry and Chakotay looked at each other wondering what the Captain was thinking.  They went back to work, determined as ever.

            Admiral Nacheyev had just left the office of Admiral Hayes.  She had been informed that Tom Paris was in custody.  She knew they planned on charging him with anything they could but she was against it.  She had sat idly by before and watched as they ruined the young man's life and she could not watch them do it again.  But what could she do?

            "Admiral Nacheyev."

            The Admiral turned and saw Captain Janeway only a few strides from her.  She greeted the Captain and congratulated her on bringing her crew home.  Captain Janeway briefly acknowledged the praise but informed the Admiral why she had sought her out.

            "You want to help Tom Paris?" Nacheyev questioned. "I didn't think you thought very highly of him."

            "I didn't but I know him better now."

            "You're friends?"

            "No, but he's a member of my crew and a Starfleet officer." Janeway explained.  "I need your help to free him."

            Nacheyev shook her head. "I can't interfere."

            "You have to or they'll send an innocent man to prison."

            "Innocent of what?" Nacheyev wondered how much Janeway was aware of.

            "I don't know and that's where you can help.  What do they plan on charging him with?" Janeway asked.

            "Anything and everything. Treason, thievery, attacking federation vessels, conspiracy; every single crime and every misdemeanour he committed and possibly those that he didn't." 

            "A little drastic."

            Nacheyev gave the younger woman a cynical laugh. "They're afraid.  The MMA is a threat and even a first year cadet knows that threats need to be neutralized."

            "But bringing down Maverick won't achieve anything!"

            "Won't it?" Nacheyev questioned. "If they can tarnish Maverick enough it will reflect badly on the MMA.  They'll loose support and order will be disrupted…."

            "…enough for the Federation to take over the area…"

            "…and put the Maquis and Mavericks were they belong." Nacheyev finished.

            Kathryn was silent as she thought about what she'd learnt. "Maybe we can use Caldik Prime to make them reconsider, but I'll need your help."

            "I told you, I can't."

            "You mean you won't," Janeway accused.  "At least tell me were I can get the information I need to clear him."

            Nacheyev looked at the determined woman before her.  She shook her head and began to walked away saying over her shoulder, "All the information you need is right here." She moved her arms in a wide arching motion gesturing to the building around them..

            Janeway returned to the ship empty handed.  Tom's case wasn't looking very good.  They had not concrete evidence to clear him but they didn't know what they had to clear him of.  They didn't even know if there would be a trail or just a sentencing.  There were so many variables; too many for them to consider.

            Janeway assembled the group that was working on helping Tom and asked for a report.  Chakotay and Harry hadn't made much progress.  The reports on Caldik Prime were vague and inconsistent but it was not enough.  Tuvok and B'Elanna had tried to see Tom but their requests had been denied.  Only Jay and Kerra had made any progress.

            All members of the Maquis and all Mavericks that were citizens of the MMA were protected by an accord they had with the Federation.  Alliance citizen ship is default for any Maquis or Mavericks caught after the establishment of the alliance.  Thus Tom could not be charged with any of the 'crimes' he committed as a Maverick.

            "That should be enough," Janeway said after hearing all this.

            "Starfleet might have something up their sleeve.  They already know about the accord.  They must be planning something else," Kerra stated.

            Two days after Tom had been arrested he was escorted to a room similar to the one he had been court-martialled in.  Much of the Voyager crew was present but they could not all fit in the room.  Sitting in the front rows of the audience were his friends from Voyager.  He was glad to see they were all well.

            He was made to stand before the board of Starfleet officers.  This was all too familiar.  They read out what he was charged with.  Once again Tom quelled the urge to laugh.  They couldn't charge him with those crimes.  Most of them were a stretch of the truth and others such as firing upon Federation and Cardassian vessels they couldn't prove.  If they charged him with those crimes they would have to charge all of the Maquis on Voyager with the same thing.  Tom didn't bring that up fearing that if he did they would decide to charge them with their war crimes as well.

            After they had read the list of charges Kerra and a lawyer they had hired were allowed present defend Tom.  The Starfleet Admiral and Commodores that listened to what was said weren't fazed at all despite the fact that the Federation-MMA Accord acquits Tom of more than half of the crimes they charged him with.  The other charges they couldn't prove and it seemed the Starfleet's case had been cracked but Tom knew they wouldn't give up so easily.

            "Mr. Paris do you have anything to add?"  The judge advocate asked.

            He paused for a beat before responding, "No."

            "There will be a four hour recess for our final decision to be discussed."  The board of Starfleet officers filed out of the room and Tom was free to go to his friends and go to Voyager as long as he wore an ankle monitor.

            They went back to Voyager and Tom, B'Elanna and Harry headed to the Mess Hall.  Chakotay, Tuvok and Janeway went to attend to other matters while Kerra and Jay went to update Alliance officials.

            The trio entered the Mess Hall and immediately noticed the seating arrangement.  It was as if they had gone back in time to when the two crews had first merged.  Maquis and Starfleet sat at different tables not associating with the other group.

            "Tom, I'm glad to see you're all right," Neelix said when he noticed his friend come in.  Kes who was working with Neelix in the kitchen saw Tom as well and went over to see him.

            "What's going on?" Harry gestured to crew.

            "It's been rather stressful on Voyager the past two days.  The crew heard about your arrest Tom and old arguments have returned," Neelix said.

            "These people were friends a few hours ago and because I'm being charged by Starfleet the feel they should take sides?" Tom tried to rationalize.  He wasn't going to let his problems split this crew apart.  He'd speak to them.  This issue was between him and Starfleet and had no reason to end friendships that had been forged over the past three years.

            The four hour recess soon came to an end but rather than Tom facing the board in front of an audience, he was brought into a different room.  Only Tom and four other people were there –the four other people being the judge advocate, Admiral Hayes a Commodore and another Captain.

            "We've decided to offer you a deal Mr. Paris," The Judge Bennett said.  Tom wondered when the old guy would step down.  He wasn't likely to be treated fairly with Bennett in charge.  "You plead guilty to your charges and take your sentence or you can continue to oppose us and we'll charge the other Maquis with their crimes."

            "You can't do that, the accord-"

            "Doesn't apply," Hayes interrupted. "They're Starfleet officers first, and Maquis second.  We have authority in this case and the Alliance can't do anything."

            Tom was silent as he contemplated his decision.

            "You don't have to decide now," said Bennett. "We'll give you an hour."

            Under guard Tom left the room and went to a waiting room.  Janeway, Chakotay, Kerra and B'Elanna were there.  He told them about the choices Starfleet gave him.

            "What are you going to do?" Janeway asked.

            Tom looked at his friends and colleagues and looked away.  He couldn't jeopardize their freedom.  He could take whatever Starfleet threw at him.

            "No!"

            Tom looked at B'Elanna, confused at her outburst.

            "I saw the look in your eye!  You're going to plead guilty," she accused him.

            "What else am I supposed to do?" Tom asked her but she didn't have an answer.

            Tom sat down in one of the chairs.

            "You're not going to tell them your decision?" Janeway asked.  Tom looked at her wondering if she wanted to get rid of him.  He cleared his mind of that thought.  He and the Captain weren't friends but he knew she had tried to help him.  She was just worried about the welfare of the rest of her crew.

            "I have a about forty minutes of freedom left.  I'm not going to throw them away."

            "You'll be a free man once we show them this!" Every head in the room turned when they heard Jay's voice. He and Harry came into the room with two standard data padd.

            "What do you have?" Chakotay asked.

            "The truth about Caldik Prime," Harry said.  There was a stunned silence in the room for nearly a minute.  Tom closed his eyes.  This couldn't be happening.  Why did they have to go digging?  Why Harry?  He had a lot to lose if Bennett and friends decided they didn't want the truth known.

            "Where did you find it?" Kerra asked.

            "Deep in the records.  There were files here and there that had some information about the accident in them.  Some files were also deleted but the backups were still around.  The problem had been finding them," Harry said sounding rather proud of himself.

            "How'd you get find them?" Tom asked.

            "I picked up more than bad language from you Tom," Harry said with a cocky smirk.

            "We take this to the Judge Advocate and they'll be begging us not to release this to the public.  They'll drop the case," Jay said.

            "Or they'll threaten you and give you an ultimatum," Tom said getting up from his chair.

            "Always the pessimist," Jay mumbled.  "They can't touch me, I'm an Alliance citizen.  Ensign Kim however…"

            "I'm willing to take the chance!" Harry exclaimed.

            "I'm not," Tom opposed.

            "This is your last chance, Tom."

            "Jay and I will take it to them.  The rest of you," he looked at the others and then back at Harry, "have knowledge about that information.  If asked, you didn't know." They all nodded their understanding.  Taking one copy of the information Tom and Jay left the room.

            "Have you made a decision?" Bennett asked Tom.

            "I have. I have something here that might interest you," Tom told them.  "My friend has some information about Caldik Prime that I'm sure you don't want to become common knowledge."  Jay handed the padd to Tom and Tom gave it to Bennett.

            He only had to read through the first few lines to know Paris had them.  "I'll make you a new offer; we'll drop the charges against you but you must accept your commission into Starfleet."

            Tom knew what they were trying to do and wasn't going to agree to their terms.  If he accepted the commission into Starfleet they would have more control over him and that was the last thing he wanted. He would remain a lieutenant for the rest of his career.  Or maybe they'd demote him to Ensign or crewman.  Either way he wasn't going to accept.  Besides how would it look for Maverick to be working for the Federation?  It would send the wrong message.

            "No deal," Tom said.

            "What's do you propose?" Bennett asked not making any promises.

            "You drop the charges and leave me the hell alone." Tom smiled pleasantly just to irritate them.

            "And if this information happened to disappear?" Bennett said.

            "There's more than one copy or I'll talk to the media."

            "They won't believe you." Bennett sneered.

            "Yes, you made sure of that six years ago," Tom glared at the old man. "But I'll tell them exactly where to find the information.  Even if you try and delete it from your database some will be left behind and you know how the media is; it won't take much for them to believe me or at least start to doubt Starfleet's integrity."

            "Fine, you win."  Bennett said but he wasn't going to let Paris just walk away.

            Tom and Jay walked into the waiting room not looking as happy as the others had expected them to.  Tom's face was guarded and they couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling but Jay was an open book.

            "It didn't work?" Harry asked.

            "No, it worked….sort of," Jay said disappointedly.

            "What went wrong?" Kerra asked before anyone else could.

            "They dropped the charges but once again I've been cashiered from Starfleet,"

            "That's not it, what else?"  B'Elanna said knowing that Tom wouldn't have cared whether or not he stayed in Starfleet since he was planning on going to Alliance territory.

            "I'm no longer recognized as part of Voyager's crew.  My record of the past three years will be disregarded and I can only attend the event tonight and any future ones as a guest of a crewmember," He said it with a shrug but they knew it bothered him.

            "I'm sorry Tom," Janeway said.  He just shrugged and looked at his friends.  He noticed the way they were looking at him and the way B'Elanna was looking down, something she didn't do unless she had done something wrong.  "You told them," he said to B'Elanna.

            "I'm sorry, Tom," she apologized.

            "It's okay, don't worry about it."  Tom didn't particularly care.  He probably would have told them later.  Harry knew so he would have told Kerra, Chakotay and possibly Janeway, later.

            They were getting ready to leave when Admiral Paris walked into the room.  There was a cold silence as he regarded his prodigal son with more than professional detachment –it was closer to hate.

            "Thomas."

            "Admiral."  There was silence and Tom quickly tired of this melodrama. "Is there a reason for this visit?"

            "You're making a mistake," the older Paris said to the younger Paris.

            "Since when do you care?"

            "I don't."          

            "Then move." Tom walked to the exit that the Admiral was blocking partly.  As he approached Admiral Paris stepped into this way. "Move, Admiral." Tom said in a stern tone of voice.  The others watched as the scene played out before them, each feeling a different mix of emotions.

            "You'll regret the day you were born if you turn your back on Starfleet, Maverick," The Admiral told him.

            "You regret the day I was born enough for both of us, Admiral." Tom said.

            Owen moved to the side allowing them to leave the room.  Captain Janeway was the last to leave, he stopped her from going.  He had to ask her something.

            "I read through his file from Voyager.  Was he really a good officer?"

            She looked at the man she come to respect and consider her mentor and replied, "Yes."  She watched for his reaction.  He stood up straighter, seeming almost proud, but not because his son had been a good officer but rather because he had trained him.  Janeway fought to keep from glaring at him.  He counted Tom's successes as his own but put the blame on Tom whenever something didn't go according to his master plan.

            Before she took her leave she handed Owen a pad with the copy of the information Harry and Jay had found.  Let's see what he thought of Starfleet and his colleagues when he saw what they did to his son or rather his prize cadet.

            "Tom!" Moira exclaimed when she saw Tom leaving the back rooms.  Kathleen turned around and saw Tom and leaving their respective husbands went to greet their baby brother. 

            "We've missed you so much." Kathleen said as she hugged him.

            "I've missed you too," Tom told them.

            "Why aren't you in uniform?" Moira asked when she noticed what Tom was wearing.  Even they had thought Tom would be the one to carry on the Paris tradition.  It seemed he had been training to get into the Academy since he could walk. They didn't know it was their father who had pushed Tom to enter the academy.

            "I'll tell you later," Tom said.

            Hours later Tom and B'Elanna were in her quarters on Voyager.  She was putting on her dress uniform for the party this evening.  She hadn't wanted to go but Tom had convinced her not to miss it.  It was celebration to congratulate them on surviving against unspeakable odds.  Still, it wasn't fair to Tom since he had been an integral part of bringing them home and keeping them alive while they were in the Delta Quadrant.

            B'Elanna was in front of the mirror fussing over the collar when Tom's hand covered hers and stopped their motion.

            "You look fine," He assured her with a smile.

            "You don't look half bad yourself," she said admiring his reflection in the mirror.  He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white collarless shirt underneath.

            He kissed the back of her neck and pulled her to the door.  Stepping into the corridor Tom leaned down and kissed her for several seconds not wanting to let her go.  She had to meet with the rest of the senior staff.  They would be going down together but Tom wouldn't be joining them.  He was going to meet Sam and Naomi and go down with them.

            Eventually they parted and head in opposite directions.

            The reception hall had tables set up for the Voyager crew and the Starfleet dignitaries that were attending.  Families weren't here this evening and Tom, Naomi, Neelix and Kes were the only ones not in a uniform.

            Tom sat with Naomi and Sam and a few other crewmembers at a table and mentally prepared himself to be bored out of his mind.  He had attended several of these before.

            The event began and an Admiral introduced Voyager's command crew.  The Voyager crewmembers noticed Tom's absence from the group as the Senior Staff was seated at one table; even the Doctor was there.  Looking around for Tom they saw him in civvies seated with Sam and Naomi.

            They were understandably confused. Tom was part of the senior staff and part of the crew to them but they didn't know the outcome of his hearing.  He hadn't told anybody upon his arrival back on Voyager after being cashiered (again).  

            Tom and B'Elanna had spent most of the hours between his hearing and tonight's reception with his sisters and their family, meeting Tom's new nephews, nieces and in-laws.

            The next day Tom was in the mess hall eating what would likely be his last meal prepared by Neelix.  He would have just replicated something but Neelix had been cooking like crazy lately; trying out more terran recipes so he decided to eat in the mess hall.  He could replicate whatever he wanted later.

            It was early in the morning and there were few people in the mess hall.  Tom had gone to bed early that night, leaving the party with Naomi while Sam enjoyed the rest of the party.  He felt out of place there and had gladly taken the sleepy child back to her bed.  Tom slept on the couch until Sam returned and went to his own quarters.        

            "Mind if I join you?" Tom looked up at Gregor Ayala who was standing next to the other chair.

            "Not at all."

            Greg sat down and they ate their meals in a comfortable silence.  "When did you leave the party?" Tom asked

            "Earlier than I usually would have but it wasn't much of a party with a bunch of Starfleet brass there."

            Tom laughed. " I know what you mean.  I've been to too many of those in my life."

            "So what happened at your hearing?  I noticed you weren't in uniform last night and you're not in uniform now either."

            Tom swallowed the food in his mouth before responding. "I've been discharged."

            "For what?" Ayala was outraged.

            "It doesn't matter," Tom dismissed.

            "Of course it does!  They can't do that!  You haven't done anything!"

            "Greg, drop it," Tom wasn't in the mood.

            Greg looked at Tom who stared at his food. "Okay….Maverick."

            "Did Chakotay tell you or did you figure it out?" Tom asked without looking up.

            "I figured it out but Chakotay confirmed it," Ayala said.  "Who else knows?"

            "Too many people," Tom said.

            "Starfleet?" Tom nodded  "I guess you're not staying in Starfleet then." Tom nodded again.

            "How about you?" Tom inquired.

            "No, I'm going back to my colony.  I don't think many of the Maquis will be staying in Starfleet," Ayala said thoughtfully.

            He watched Admiral Paris storm out of his office.  Hayes slouched in his chair.  Paris had just confronted him about the investigation of the accident at Caldik Prime.  Needless to say Owen had not been pleased and had threatened the other admiral's career.  Hayes was fairly sure Tom Paris would continue to be a thorn in his side.  He was powerless to do anything.

            His announcer rang and Bennett walked in.

            "What?" Hayes asked irritably.

            "Thinking about Tom Paris?" Bennett asked but all he got was a grumble in response.  "I have a way to keep him out of our way for the rest of his life, however short that may be."

            "Janeway to Paris, please report to my ready room."

            It was later in the day and Tom was in B'Elanna's quarters waiting for her to finished her shower.  He was tempted to join her but decided against it.  When he heard the Captain summon him he told B'Elanna he was going o the ready room before he left.

            "Captain, Chakotay," Tom greeted when he walked in and noticed the two of them.

            "We needed to show you this," She handed him a padd and he quickly skimmed through it.

            'That son-of-a-bitch,' Tom thought to himself.  Hayes had released a report about the Voyager and her crew to the media and had heavily implied that one Tom Paris was Maverick.

            "Tuvok to Janeway,"

            "Go ahead Tuvok."

            "There are several media officials requesting to come aboard and there is an incoming transmission for you," He told her.

            "Deny all requests Tuvok.  I'll take the call in the ready room." The link closed and Kathryn moved to her desk terminal.

            "Captain Janeway," it was Kerra, "Have you seen the news?" she asked and Janeway nodded.  "Please tell Tom that we're coming to get him and take him back to Alliance territory."

            "You can tell him yourself," Janeway said as Tom walked into range of the screen.

            "I can't go yet," Tom said but Kerra shook her head.

            "You don' understand Tom.  Your life is in danger.  There are groups that will try and kill you to get at the Alliance and strengthen the Federation.  I imagine Starfleet won't be too disappointed."

            "I'll take my chances.  I still have things to do."

            "I'll give you twenty-four hours," Kerra conceded and ended the transmission.  She wasn't about to let Tom risk his life.  He had only been back for a few days.  He didn't enough about Federation-Alliance politics to realize the danger he was in.

            "I'm coming with you," B'Elanna said stubbornly.

            "There rest of the Maquis will be going to Alliance territory in a few days. Wait and go with them," Tom said as he packed away his belongings.  "Besides, your father is here."

            "He can visit us in the alliance.  I'm not letting you out of my sight."

            "I'll be fine."

            "What if someone decides to try and kill you?"

            "Then I know you won't be caught in the cross-fire," Tom retorted and remembered somebody else who had died because of him.

            "I'm not Alec," B'Elanna said knowing that's whom Tom was thinking of.

            "I won't let you take that risk," he said sternly but B'Elanna didn't back down.

            "You can't make that decision for me."

            Tom sighed knowing that he was loosing this argument.  B'Elanna smiled slightly when she heard him sigh; she'd won this argument.

            "What about your commission?"  He asked.

            " I didn't accept it."

            Tom spun around to look at her. "Why not?"

            "I don't belong here and you won't be here.  I'd rather be helping my friends.  Just because were part of Voyager's crew doesn't mean we're not Maquis."

            News of Tom and B'Elanna's departure spread quickly throughout the ship.  They had informed the Captain who had informed the senior staff, Neelix and Kes who had then informed their friends and so on.

            Tom contacted his sisters on last time before he left but promised to contact them when he arrived in Alliance territory.

            B'Elanna saw her father and sent a message to her mother to inform them that she was going too.  She and Tom visited friends before they left as well.  There was so much to do and say but their twenty-four hour time limit had expired.  They had Kerra beam the belongings they had packed to the other ship.  Tom's had gone first and B'Elanna's last.

            Kerra's vessel had landed in the shuttle bay so that's where Tom and B'Elanna were heading.  Hand in hand they walked through the corridor to the ship they had come to think of as home.  Stepping off the turbolift on deck twelve crewmembers lined the walls to the shuttle bay showing their respect for the two officers who had helped guide them home.  They understood that Tom and B'Elanna leaving was a matter of safety and many of them were now aware that Tom was Maverick thanks to the media.

            The last crewmembers at the entrance to the shuttle bay were the rest of the senior staff, Doctor included, Neelix, Kes, Sam and Naomi.  They said their good-byes to their friends promising to keep in touch.  Even the Doctor was sad seeing his most frequent patient and his 'doctor' leave.

            Tom gave Sam and Naomi a hug not knowing when or if he'd see them again.  Naomi didn't quite understand that her Uncle Tommy and Auntie B'Elanna weren't coming back.

            "Good luck, B'Elanna, Tom," Janeway said.

            "Same to you, Captain," B'Elanna said.  She and Tom handed her their commbadges and moved on.

            Chakotay and Harry entered the shuttle bay with them and walked them to the craft where Kerra and Jay were waiting.

            "Good luck," Chakotay aid to both of them.  "I'll see you soon." Chakotay was going to be heading back to his home on Dorvan and would likely see them again.

            "Harry," Tom said with a smile. "Keep out of trouble," Tom warned playfully.  "I expect you to visit." He said as he hugged his best friend.

            "I promise," Harry said and went to give a good-bye hug to B'Elanna.  "Bye Maquis,"

            "Not 'bye', see you later," She said with a dazzling smile. "You can't get rid of me that easily Starfleet."

            Tom and B'Elanna walked away from their friends and towards the shuttle where Jay and Kerra were waiting.  It was time to go.

            A few hours later Tom was seated at a console near the back of the ship.  The shuttle warped through the constellations towards their safe haven, Alliance territory.  The vessel was being guided by a pilot from the alliance forces and the tactical console was manned by another member of the alliance forces.  The operations station had been occupied by Jaye but he had fallen asleep about an hour ago and they had decided not to wake him.

            At the console Tom was situated at, he watched the names scroll up the screen one after another.  They moved to fast for him to read all the names but he did nothing to stop it.  Hundreds of names crossed the screen.  They were the people who had lost there lives during the war.  Tom glanced over at slumbering Jaye.  That man got lucky.  How many people had died during the mission where Jaye had lost the use of his legs?  Tom looked down at his lap.  How many people had lost their lives fighting in a group he had started.

            "No one could have saved them all," a sympathetic voice said from behind. "Not even you."

            Tom turned slightly to look at Kerra.  She had arrived on the bridge a few seconds earlier and had seen Tom glance at Jaye.

            "I could have helped," Tom stated.

            "We could have used your help on some occasions, yes, but they knew the risks and were willing to fight for the cause," Kerra justified. "And with their help, we won."

            "Did we?" Tom said quietly, looking back at the monitor where more names were streaming by.

            They made it back to Alliance Territory were the news that Tom Paris was Maverick had reached the ears of most of the government.  Tom and B'Elanna were greeted as heroes a far cry from the greeting they received in the Federation.

            For the few days after their arrival in the Alliance B'Elanna and Tom had lived in guest quarters in one of the government building with full security.  There was still the fear of an assassination attempt and Kerra and Jaye were not going to let B'Elanna or Tom take any chances.

            The Rest of the Maquis from Voyager arrived in the Alliance and there was a huge celebration.  There were many reunions as loved ones saw each other for the first time in years, but for others there was the bitter disappointment of knowing that the one they had cherished hadn't survived the journey in the Delta Quadrant.

            It wasn't long after the arrival of the Maquis crewmembers that the Starfleet portion of the crew was hoping to visit the alliance.  They had befriended the Maquis during the time on Voyager and conflicts in the alpha quadrant, once put in perspective, hadn't ended those friendships.

            After some assurances the Starfleet officers were welcomed to Alliance territory and there was another celebration. There had been a lot of those in the past week but the euphoria of getting home had not yet worn off.

            Tom was seated at a console in the guest quarters he and B'Elanna had been living in.  She was out with some old friends getting caught up in what had happened in their lives over the past years.  She had invited Tom to come along but he had declined.  They were her friends and he didn't want to intrude.  The information that he was Maverick had spread quickly through the populace.

            There were many stories of Maverick and his exploits passed around through the DMZ before the establishment of the MMA but after the alliance had been created even more tales (some fabricated, some not) were spread and Maverick became the hero of many children but only a select few in the MMA knew his identity.

            Absently Tom tapped his fingers against the beige desktop as he waited for his transmission to get through.  There was an intricate system of relays and transmitters set up to facilitate communication between the Federation and the Alliance but there were a lot of lock outs and security protocols which often made the process lengthy.

            Finally, after minutes of waiting the screen flicked to life.  It displayed Tom's oldest sister Moira.  A smile broke out on his face when he saw her and she returned it.  They hadn't been given a lot of time to talk when he was in the Federation so he had been trying to make that up with almost daily communications to his sisters.

            They talked for nearly an hour about anything they could think of leaving no subject untouched, much to Tom's chagrin. Moira had always been interested in her little brother's love life and that had not changed over the years.  Moira wanted to know everything about his relationship with B'Elanna.  How they met, when they went on their first date, their first kiss and any other private detail she was bold enough to ask of.

            "So…"  Moira said with a huge smile on her face.

            "So?" Tom was confused.  He had been telling her about B'Elanna and where their relationship might be heading.

            "When are you going to propose?" She said as if it was the most obvious questioning the universe.

            "Propose?" Tom leaned back into the chair.  That question caught him by surprise.  Sure he had thought about proposing but thinking about it and actually doing it are two very different things. "Well….soon…maybe."

            "Come on, Tommy, you can't keep her waiting," Moira whined.

            "Keep her waiting?  I don't even know if she wants to get married or start a family," Tom practically sputtered.

            "Start a family?  Aw, another little Tommy running around causing trouble." Moira started giggling and Tom rolled his eyes.

            There was not doubt in his mind that he wanted to stay with B'Elanna for the rest of his life but did he want to start a family? Did he want to be a father?   What kind of dad would he be?  His role-model hadn't been that best example.  Could he take the chance that he may hurt his child as had been done to him.  Would Tom become Owen?

            Tom had just dismissed his latest class and was looking forward to his break.  He was teaching advance flight and advanced strategic at a training facility in the Alliance.  It was a special privilege to be trained by Thomas Paris.  Not only was he possibly the best pilot in the MMA and the Federation but he was Maverick.  The groups Tom trained were the best of the best; hand chosen from over three thousand young men and women who enrolled for this course in the Defence Forces of the Alliance.

            "Mr. Paris," a Bajoran woman called to him from one of the entrances to the launch bay were he had been teaching.

            "Ocee, what can I do for you?" Tom politely enquired.  Ocee had been one of his first students and had gone on to become a well respected tactical officer and now helped run this military establishment.

            "Oh, nothing.  I just came to tell you, you have some visitors," she tried to conceal her smile as she described the people who were coming to see him.  "Some little visitors."

            Tom smiled knowing exactly who she was talking about.  From the still open entrance two small forms darted into the launch bay.

            "Daddy!"

            "How's my angel?" He asked as he picked her up and swung her around.  His blue eye's danced merrily as he played with his first-born child.  They were soon joined by the younger Paris child who had tried to keep up with his older and faster sister but had fallen behind.  Tom put his daughter down and picked up his son.

            "Daddy!" The little boy said happily as he was picked up.

            "Hey Ace," Tom greeted and ran and affectionate hand through his son's dark hair.  "Did you two leave Mommy in the dust?" Tom asked playfully knowing B'Elanna would be there any second.

            "We ran," the little boy said excitedly and Tom smiled and put him down.

            "I walked," Tom heard B'Elanna's voice behind him and turned to face her.

            "They were too fast for you?" Tom teased and B'Elanna, also known as Mrs. Paris, only smiled.

            "Daddy, I want to going flying," Miral, the oldest child demanded.  Miral had turned six a few months ago and was old enough to know what she wanted, and how to get it.

            "Me too," Jason, the younger one added.  Jason was only three and looked up to his older sister, following her lead and following her into trouble on some occasions

            "We will soon.  We're going to go see Uncle Harry and everybody in a few days," Tom told them and Miral and Jason were appeased for now.

            "Ready to go?" B'Elanna asked.  Tom nodded and the family left the bay.

            It had been seven years since Voyager had returned to the Alpha Quadrant and much had happened in those years for Tom and B'Elanna.  Tom had proposed to B'Elanna about a month after they had arrived in the Alliance and she had accepted.  With many of their friends from Voyager present they had been wed a few months later.

            They started a family not long after that.  Miral Taya Paris was their first-born.  They had named her after B'Elanna's mother and their dear friend Chakotay who was also Miral's godfather.  Three years later B'Elanna had carried and given birth to their second child Jason Harrison Paris.  He was named after Jaye, Tom's close friend and Harry Kim.  For short they had nicknamed Jason, 'Ace'.

            Despite the fears both B'Elanna and Tom had about the type of parent they would be they had become splendid parents, better than either one of them had when they were children.

            When Tom first found out B'Elanna was pregnant his first emotion was happiness but that night the old memories returned and his happiness turned to intense worry.

((=/\=))

            She felt him turn again and wondered if he was alright.  She felt him slip carefully out of the bed they shared and place a tender kiss on her head before he left the room.  He thought she was asleep but she had awoken a few minutes ago when Tom's movement had roused her.

            B'Elanna lay their for a few seconds debating whether to follow him or not.  She turned to look out the door of the bedroom.  Seeing the light from the living room illuminate part of the corridor and knew that Tom didn't plan on getting much sleep that night.  She got up and followed his path.

            He was looking out the large window to the skyline of the metropolis where their apartment was located.  From eight floors up it was an impressive sight but tonight it didn't capture Tom's attention.  His thoughts tonight were more introspective.

            "Tom," B'Elanna said softly as she approached.  Tom didn't turn to face her.  He lowered his head.

            "I didn't mean to wake you.  You should be resting," he said.

            "I'll rest later." She walked closer to him. "Are you alright?"

            "Honestly, no," He whispered.

            "You're worried," she said.  

            Tom smiled slightly. "I didn't know you were an empath," he joked but his tone was not as light as it should have been.  B'Elanna made it to his side and turned his head to look at her.  There was almost nothing she couldn't tell from him when she looked into his eyes when he wasn't masking everything he felt.

            "You won't be your father," B'Elanna assured him knowing that was the cause for his apprehension.

            Tom closed his eyes wanting to believe her words but there was still the nagging voice in the back of his mind that was telling him otherwise.  Would he ever hurt his child the way Owen Paris had hurt him?  He hoped not.

            "B'Elanna promise me something," Tom said, his eyes still tightly closed.

            "Anything."

            "Don't let me hurt her," Tom opened his eyes and placed a hand over B'Elanna's stomach were their daughter was growing.  His eyes were brimmed with tears, the very thought of him harming his child making him feel ill.

            B'Elanna paused in responding.  Would she ever have to stop him?  He had never hurt Naomi Wildman and he had taken care of her when she was very young.  He had put up with her fits and temper tantrums and had never hurt her.

            "Promise me," he begged when B'Elanna hesitated with her response.

            "I promise Tom."  She wrapped her arms around the soon-to-be-father, comforting him as best she could.  Tom didn't respond for a few seconds but soon had his arms around B'Elanna holding her as close to him as he could.  He promised himself he would not become Owen.

((=/\=))

            B'Elanna never had to make good on her promise.  Tom never harmed their children.  He was a loving and supportive father and though he wasn't perfect (no one is) he didn't make the mistakes his father made and B'Elanna didn't repeat the actions of her mother either.  They comforted their children when they were hurt, shielded them from harm and loved them unconditionally.

            The children weren't the only changes in Tom and B'Elanna's lives.  They both had a career shift when they returned.  B'Elanna, being the talented engineer that she was, accepted a position in the Alliance forces as one of the head Engineers building and testing new propulsion units for starships.

            Since he was Maverick Tom was needed as a government official.  He literally represented half of the MMA forces.  His knowledge of the Federation and Starfleet was useful to the MMA especially when they were trying to negotiate new treaties.  Tom was never much of a diplomat and didn't work full time with the government.  He took a teaching job, training the recruits for the defence forces.

            Most of Alliance Territory was at peace but every so often there may be a conflict between the species over a dispute of property and other such matters.  Sometimes there were also conflicts with species outside the Alliance.  During these times, Tom and B'Elanna would leave their positions to serve on a vessel to help end the conflict.  B'Elanna was always assigned as the chief engineer while Tom may be assigned as the chief tactical officer, chief helmsman or more commonly, the captain.  During these brief tours of duty friends of the family cared for Miral and Ace.

            Tom was at the helm of their private shuttle while B'Elanna went back to check on their two sleeping children.  They were just entering Federation space after a three-hour wait at the border.  They had told the officers protecting the border that they were going to the USS Voyager Reunion on Illarett II and to visit a few relatives but they had not let them pass.  They were given the names of all the occupants on the shuttle, allowed to board and search the vessel but still they were made to wait.

            The officers were well aware that it was Maverick and his family that they were holding.  They had to get special permission for Maverick and a few select members of Voyager's Maquis faction to enter Federation space.  Seven years after their arrival relations between Tom and Starfleet had not changed much.

            Finally they had been allowed to proceed.  Tom had wondered what information they had been recording and sending to their superiors.  It didn't matter that much.  As long as they didn't hurt his family or friends they could do whatever they wanted.

            B'Elanna peaked into the room where her children were sleeping.  Miral had pushed off most of her blankets as she changed positions in the night.  B'Elanna walked over to her daughter who was more like her than she thought was healthy for the girl but at least she has a father and a mother who love her and her brother more than life itself.

            Reaching over the small barrier on the bed that kept the occupant from falling out if the shuttle suddenly pitched, B'Elanna tucked Miral in.  She checked on Ace and found him sleeping peacefully.  B'Elanna smiled at her son and headed towards the exit.

            Glancing over her shoulder one more time she came to a realization.  The family she never thought she could have, the devoted and loving husband she never thought she could keep, the life she never thought she would live, she had it all.

            "Hey Harry," Tom said with a smile.  His best friends image filled the screen to the pilots left.

            "It's about time.  I expected you to contact me hours ago," Harry complained with a smile.  "You must be getting slow in your old age."

            Tom laughed. "Your time is such a precious commodity and all.  Can't waste it waiting for best friends to call," Tom joked.

            "Well, the time of this Commander is fairly prized," Harry boasted with a smile.

            "Commander?  When were you promoted?"

            " Three days ago."

            "Congratulations, Har.  You'll be an Admiral in no time," Tom said, genuinely happy that Harry's career was still soaring.

            Harry looked at his friend carefully as the older man adjusted the shuttles course.  Harry had been reluctant to tell Tom about his promotion at first but had remembered the conversation he had with Tom a few years ago when he, B'Elanna and one and a half year old Miral had come to Earth for a visit….

((=/\=))

            Harry watched silently as Tom put away some of Miral's baby garments.  It was fairly late and B'Elanna had gone to bed already.  The three had talked late into the night in the hotel where Tom and B'Elanna were staying while they were on Earth.  It would be a short visit but for them it was well worth it.  They rarely ever got to see their friends and family on Earth.

            Tensions between the MMA and Federation had not eased as much as they had hoped and passage into the Federation especially for a former Maquis and the leader of the Mavericks was difficult.

            They had visited relatives in the few days they had been their, introducing Miral to her extended family.  B'Elanna's father and her mother, who had travelled from the Klingon Empire to see her daughter and grand-daughter, were the first to meet Miral.  Miral had been introduced to Tom's family as well, except to Admiral Paris.  Tom had no intention of ever letting his father near his kids despite Moira and Kathleen protests.  Tom never told them about his relationship with the Admiral and how bad it really was and he never would.  It would only make Owen hate him more and shatter the image his sisters had of their father.  He couldn't do that to Moira and Kathleen.

            Back in the hotel room Tom put away the baby bag and turned back to Harry.  Harry noticed the change in Tom's demeanour.  When they had been talking Tom's shields had been down and he had been in an easy going mood but now the surface had frozen over and Harry didn't quite understand why.

            "When were you planning on telling me?" Tom asked emotionlessly.

            "Telling you what?" Harry played dumb.

            "That you were promoted to lieutenant commander, or did that slip your mind?"

            Harry looked down at his feet unable to hold his own against Tom's gaze. "Who told?"

            "Kathryn.  She thought you had told me already."   There was silence in the room as Harry tried to think of how to word his apology.  "I don't want an apology Harry, but I'd like and explanation."

            "I'm not sure I have one." Harry finally looked up at Tom and found that his friend's features had defrosted and the warm open expression had returned.  "I…I thought…"

            "That I'd be angry? Resentful? Maybe even jealous?" Tom supplied and Harry nodded after a moment.  Tom sat down in one of the chairs.  "At one time Harry I might have been but my mood was decidedly resentful the first few weeks after my discharge."

            Harry sat down across from Tom wondering what he'd learn this evening about the way Tom Paris' mind worked.

            "I don't want to be in Starfleet Harry.  At one time I did but that illusion was shattered several years ago and I've seen what goes on behind closed doors, twice.  And so have you.  The only reason I can sit hear and talk about Starfleet without wanting to gag is because I know that there are people serving in that institution like you and Tuvok and the Delaney's, Sam, the Doc, all of Voyager's crew and Captain Janeway, but don't tell her I said that.

            "I'm glad there are a few good people in Starfleet, it means all is not yet lost.  Maybe one day you'll be running the place," Tom said with a hint of a smile. "And the value of lives won't be weighed by convenience."

            The conversation for the rest of the night was light but Tom's words echoed in Harry's mind.  When Harry finally decided it was time for him to leave he and Tom embraced in a brotherly hug hoping the next time they were in each other's presence would be soon.

            "Congratulations Har," Tom said with a grin. "Do I have to call you sir now?"

            Harry only hit him in the shoulder, completely acquainted with Tom's sense of humour.

            "Good night Tom," Harry said as he exited the suite.

            "Harry, one more thing," Tom called before Harry was too far away.  Harry turned back to face Tom. "Keep your eyes up," Tom advised.  Tom noticed that when he had confronted Harry, the younger man had started to look down and avoid eye contact.  He had seen Harry stare down tough adversaries before but doing the same to somebody you respect is more difficult.  Tom just wanted to give Harry this piece of advice and hope that Harry would take.

            "Eyes on the prize?"

            "Something like that."

((=/\=))

            They made a quick visit to Qou'nos where B'Elanna's mother was living before they left and headed for Illarett II.  Tom put the ship on auto-pilot.  The next area of space would be fairly deserted.  He leaned back and watched the stars stream by.

            "You should be resting," he said out of the blue.

            "So should you," came the reply from his wife.

            Tom turned in his chair to face her.  "Someone needs to pilot the ship."

            B'Elanna nodded. "The computer seems to be doing an admirable job," she said.

            "Just in case something happens someone should be here," Tom said trying not to sound like he was paranoid.

            B'Elanna understood his reluctance to leave the helm.  The Federation wasn't the most welcoming of places for them.  Maverick was still a target for renegade groups who want to harm the MMA.  There had been three confirmed attempts on Tom's life and one on B'Elanna.  Those are only confirmed attempts however.  There were other accidents, mishaps and attacks that could have been trying to take out Maverick or his wife but the attackers rarely stay around to answer question and its best for their safety that they don't.

            The one time there had been a confirmed attack on B'Elanna it had been Tom who found the attackers first.  Although he had been outnumbered three to one, rage and a well-trained opponent is a hard combination to beat.

((=/\=))

            Chakotay was leading the team to Tom's location.  Tom had informed him that he had found that B'Elanna's assailants.  Chakotay had advised Tom to wait for back up but Chakotay doubted that Tom would wait.  Who could blame him?

            Four hours ago B'Elanna had been working with her team at the research facility when there had been a disturbance.  Following procedure the building had been evacuated which was part of the attackers' plan.  The moment B'Elanna had stepped out of the building a carefully positioned sniper shot at her.

            Tom was on his way to the scene already, after being called in to help with security.  He had taken a detour to the hospital where B'Elanna had been taken, barely alive.  He stayed there for three hours while the Doctors operated, not moving from his place in the waiting room.  Patients and nurses passed by, none daring to disturb him.  

            During his vigil Chakotay had arrived and without a word spoken between the two people closest to B'Elanna they sat and waited and waited until finally it was over.

            The operation was a success and B'Elanna would make a full recovery.  Tom and Chakotay had visited B'Elanna while she was still unconscious.  Tom had stood by her side her limp hand in his slightly trembling ones.

            "Tom," A female voice called from behind him.  Chakotay turned to see who it was but Tom didn't budge.

            "Kerra, stay with her," Tom said, knowing who had arrived.  He leaned forward and whispered something to B'Elanna but Chakotay was only able to here the last few words and it sound like '…make them pay.'  He kissed her softly and left, Chakotay following closely on his heels.

            Just as Tom was exiting the room Kerra heard B'Elanna whisper 'Tom, no…' before she drifted deeper into sleep.

            Impressively it had only taken Tom forty-five minutes or so to find the culprits and he went after them unarmed.  He had left so quickly no one else had a clue where he was going and they were not fast enough to catch up to him.  They had to look through the information Tom had been studying before they understood and even then they were not sure as to what conclusion Tom had reached.  Blindly they followed the trail.

            "Move faster we have to get off this planet," the leader said.

            "Why?  We got her," the second man said, pleased with what they had accomplished.

            "Let's celebrate later," the third and final attacker said as they forged on through the a back alley and entering a back door to where they had docked their ship.  Two of them were human but one was Cardassian.  The reasons for the Cardassian being involved in this assassination attempt were complicated and had a lot to do with politics but they were enough.  The next target would be Maverick himself but they'd have to wait for a later date.

            "We made it," the third one said.  He was quite a bit younger than the other human man and the Cardassian, and less versed in how these operations went.

            "You need to get to your ship before you can count this as a victory." The cold voice echoed through the large hangar and they were unable to locate to whom it belonged.

            "Who are you?  Show yourself?" The leader ordered as he and his cronies raised their weapons.

            "Now that would be a stupid thing to do.  I enjoy having the upper hand.  Just as I'll enjoy making you pay for harming my wife."

            "Is she still alive, pity," the Cardassian said hoping he would get his chance to take down the man who helped take down the Cardassian Empire.

            "Show yourself Maverick," the young one shouted, "or are you a coward?"

            "You're one to talk.  Shooting an unarmed woman from the top of a building." The voice still echoed off the walls and despite their efforts, they couldn't see Maverick, not until it was too late.  "And now you'll get what you so rightfully deserve."

            The last sentence was clear and they could easily locate where it was coming from: behind them.  The young human and Cardassian turned to face where their leader should have been standing but found that Maverick had already struck him and he was trying to get up.

            Tom kicked the weapon from the Cardassian's hands knowing he would be a better marksman than the nervous young man.  Tom punched the Cardassian in the gut causing him to fall to his knees.  The last one shot at Tom but he was trembling so badly the shot only managed to skim Tom's shoulder and it was far from enough to stop the enraged man.

            One solid right hook caused the young man to drop his weapon and kneeing him in the gut caused him to double over in pain.  Tom noticed out of the corner of his eye that the leader was nearly standing.  A swift kick to the back of his knees made him collapse to his knees and kneeing him in the head was enough to bring about unconsciousness.

            Suddenly a sharp pain exploded through Tom's back and he cried out briefly.  The cardassian had gotten up and proceeded to plunge a knife into the upper right area of Tom's back. Tom turned and kicked the Cardie giving him enough time to pull out the knife that was covered in his own blood.  The cardassian recovered quickly and lunged at Tom again tackling him to the ground and pounded on the injured shoulder.

            Trying to disregard the pain in his shoulder Tom delivered a few solid blows to his opponent and leaving him to roll around in pain.  He still had the young one to deal with.

            Having recovered from his mild beating the young man took a mighty swing hoping to drop Maverick in one blow but Maverick would not be so easily beaten.  Grasping the arm which the man swung with Tom took his free arm and elbowed him at the side of his head.  Letting go he watched the man drop to the floor.

            "It's your turn Maverick!" the Cardassian yelled as he once again went after Tom and this attempt would be as unsuccessful as those before.

            Turning quickly Tom delivered one solid punch to the Cardassian.  He staggered and nearly fell from the blow but Tom grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the hull of a nearby shuttlecraft.

            With his own blade poised at his neck ready to cut through his flesh the Cardassian remained as still as he could.  Only the heavy breathing of both men was heard in the otherwise deserted hangar.

            "There's no reason for me not to kill you," Tom hissed angrily.  The cardassian was far too dazed to respond but he understood the words as the blade pressed harder against his neck.

            'Tom, no…' He could almost hear B'Elanna whisper to him.

            He pressed the sharp tip of the dagger against the grey skin of the Cardassian and rotated it just enough to draw blood but just when he could have slit his throat, Tom let go and let the man drop to the ground where unconsciousness spared him from seeing the unmitigated fury in Maverick's eyes, and spared him the nightmare that would have plagued him for the rest of his days.

            Tom walked away a few steps, dropping the dagger as he went.  Stopping he leaned against the shuttle trying to control his raging emotions.  With his back against the hull and his eyes closed he won the battle for control and a few minutes later Chakotay and a security team entered the hangar and found Tom in the same position.

            Security tended to the attackers while Chakotay went directly to Tom, more worried about him than the three unconscious men on the floor.  Chakotay looked at Tom carefully, noting the red liquid that was flowing down the hull of the shuttle.

            Gently he placed a hand on Tom's uninjured shoulder, hoping not to startle him.  Tom's eyes opened slowly.

            "Chakotay," Tom said.

            "Are you alright?"

            Tom nodded slowly and pushed off the hull to stand under his own strength.

            "I'll take you back to the hospital…

((=/\=))

            The attackers survived their encounter with Maverick but required the treatment of a Doctor.  Had Tom killed them there would have been no tears shed in the MMA.  B'Elanna was a public figure and any attack on her was an attack on all of them.  That encounter sent out a message to all the Maverick bounty hunters out there.  Don't target Mavericks family unless you have a death wish.

            "I'll stay here, you get some rest," B'Elanna proposed and after a moment Tom nodded.  He needed to rest anyway.  He left the bridge in B'Elanna's capable hands.  "And Tom," he turned to face her but she was looking out at the stars, "I won't let him touch them."

            "Good," was the reply.  She heard him leave just before a small smile appeared on her face.  A smile of malevolence is what it was.    She never got her chance to show Owen Paris what she thought of him.  Maybe this would be her chance.  There was no way in hell she would let Admiral Paris harm her children and she would most definitely not let him harm Tom again.

            Tom peaked inside the room where his son and daughter were sleeping before he entered the next room and laid himself on the bed.  He didn't know how much sleep he'd be able to get, knowing what was waiting for them on Illarett.  Owen Paris, was there on official Starfleet business.  The visit of the Paris family overlaps Owen's by one or two days.  Maybe they'll be lucky and the elder Paris won't be around but Illarett is a small planet and Owen would most likely pay a visit to the Voyager crew just for show.

            Tom rolled over and buried his face in a pillow.  He needed to get some rest.  If he saw the Admiral during the trip…well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it, or burn it.

            The sun was high in the sky, it's rays being blocked by only a few clouds.  On the surface of Illaret, Ace and Miral ran around the fountain at the entrance of the hotel they were staying at during the trip.  Not too far behind was Tom trying to make sure his two sometimes troublemaking children were not going to get themselves in any danger.  Further back was B'Elanna walking with Chakotay, and Harry, who was now married to Libby.

            "They sure keep you two busy," Harry commented with a smile.

            "And soon you'll know exactly what it's like. Wait until Heather begins to walk," B'Elanna warned with a smirk.  Libby had given birth to a beautiful baby girl not too long ago and Harry was bubbling with fatherly pride.

            "You should have brought her along," Chakotay said.

            Harry shrugged. "It's too long a trip for Heather and Libby wanted to take Heather to spend some time with her family." He sighed slightly and looked up at the sky. "I can't wait to go back and see them."  B'Elanna and Chakotay smiled.

            "Chakotay." The trio looked over at the entrance, past where Tom, Ace and Miral were playing at the fountain.  Coming out of the hotel was newly promoted Admiral Janeway.  Janeway continued towards them.  "It's good to see all of you," Janeway greeted once she had joined them.  "I've been in meetings all morning."

            "Just one of the perks that comes with being and Admiral," Chakotay said smiling.

            "And I suppose your diplomatic duties are just as entertaining," Kathryn challenged.

            Harry and B'Elanna glanced at each other wondering how long these two intended on keeping up this near constant flirtation and just enter a relationship.  With Chakotay being an MMA Diplomat he visited the Federation quite a bit.  He could ask to be stationed in the Federation and he and Janeway could pursue a real relationship.  Chakotay however wasn't ready to make so bold a move but the thought had entered his mind.

            For several minutes the small group remained outside enjoying the pleasant weather and just having a friendly chat.  The Doctor soon joined the rest of the senior staff outside (other than Tuvok who was inside talking a call from Vulcan).  The Doctor had been granted sentience by the Federation about a year after their return from the Delta Quadrant. It had taken testimonies from the Doctor's friends but in the end that and the Doctors' endearing (though slightly sarcastic) personality had swayed the board.

            "I'm glad to see that you've all been keeping out of trouble," The Doctor commented noticing that Tom, his most frequent patient was in good health.

            "I do my best," B'Elanna said smugly noticing that the Doctor had given Tom a visual assessment as if expecting to see him injured.  She smiled slightly at the concern the Doctor tried to conceal as sarcasm.  She and Tom had kept in touch with the Doctor through the years.  The Doctor was slightly annoyed that he had not been able to deliver the Paris children but after hearing Tom describe the threats B'Elanna had directed at the Doctor who delivered Ace and Miral the Doc wasn't sure how wise a decision it would have been to deliver the children.

            The veritable peace had been broken by a some yelling a few hundred meters away.  Three people were armed with phasers of some kind.  As people saw the weapons they began to panic.  They were shouting anti-MMA slogans.  Tom immediately knew that the three assailants were here looking for Maverick and it was no longer a secret as to his identity.

            "Head for the entrance," Tom said to the group and they complied. Only a few steps into their escape the armed terrorist had taken notice of the group and soon found Maverick among them.

            "You!" One yelled and aimed his phaser at Tom. "Stop right there!"

            Knowing it was him who was being addressed Tom stopped walking and turned around while telling the other to keep going.  There had been a time when Tom would have gone after the three troublemakers but his priorities had changed over the years. His first concern was to get his children and wife to safety, and then Maverick would be free to do what he pleased.

            "You've hidden in the Alliance all these years. The leader that they only call upon when they're in trouble!  Maverick the Federation traitor!" The leader yelled at Tom.  Tom stayed still hoping that they wouldn't shoot.

            Only a few meters behind him Ace stood watching what was happening in utter confusion.

            "Ace!" B'Elanna called her son to come to her but he didn't respond. "Jason Harrison Paris, get over here right now!" B'Elanna called sounding slightly angry but it was fear in her voice.  Fear that her son and husband might be hurt or worse.

            "Daddy," Ace called and ran to his father.  Tom heard his son call and heard the footsteps getting closer.  In the distance he saw one of the gunmen re-aim his weapon lower and Tom reacted instinctively.

            Turning quickly around Tom crouched down and shield his son in his embrace from the weapons fire hailing around them.  "Run!" Tom yelled to the group of people he considered part of his family.  Tom stood picking up Ace and holding him close as he too ran towards safety.  Shielding his small son Tom kept his gaze straight ahead, never looking back.  He felt the heat on his left arm as one shot narrowly missed.

            He was almost there.  Tom could see some security officers coming.  They'd be safe soon.  Everybody else had made it to the lobby already.  Tom's eyes briefly locked with B'Elanna's as he approached and at that very moment searing pain erupted from Tom's back and spread through his body life a wild fire.  Fighting the pain he continued to the hotel lobby.

            The last protective force-field was raised the moment Tom made it in.  He loosened the grip he had around Ace and looked down at the child.  "Ace?  Ace are you alright?" Tom asked.  The toddler looked up at his father and nodded.  

            Tom tried to hand Ace to Chakotay who was the person nearest to him but Ace had a death grip on Tom's shirt not wanting to let go.  "Ace please," Tom said weakly.

            "Tom are you alright?" Chakotay asked hoping that the pilot's legendary luck had been with him.  Tom didn't respond only handed Ace to him after he had pried the little fingers loose.

            "Tom!" B'Elanna started towards him moving away from her daughter.  Before she could make it to him Tom collapsed to the floor on his stomach allowing everybody to see the weapons burn on the middle of his back. "Tom!" she dropped to his side the Doctor joining her.

            "I need a med kit!" the Doctor yelled and a security officer arrived a few seconds later with one.

            "Daddy?" Miral said softly as she approached.  Harry stopped her from getting to close and tried to turn her away so she wouldn't see her father in his condition but she resisted. "Why isn't he moving?" she asked.

            "Daddy!" Ace yelled from Chaotay's arms and reached out from his father but Chakotay held him and moved away so Ace couldn't see his father's condition.

            "I need to get him to the nearest infirmary," the Doctor stated urgently as he snapped the tricorder shut.  The hotel was large and luckily for them was equipped with an infirmary and emergency transporters.

            "Doctor," B'Elanna grabbed his arm in a grip that would have caused quite a bit of pain for a regular person.

            "He's dying," the Doctor stated as gently as he could.  In the next instant he and Tom were whisked away by a transporter beam leaving only a small smear of blood on the floor.  There was dead silence for several seconds.

            "Mommy?" Miral said cautiously as she approached her mother who was still kneeling next to were Tom had lain.

            After sturdying herself emotionally B'Elanna turned to her daughter and opened her arms to her.  Miral ran to her embrace seeking comfort and assurance only a mother could give.  Ace was soon in B'Elanna's arms as well.

            Voyager's senior staff minus two looked on with heavy hearts, fearing that the next time they saw the Paris family, there would be only three.

            For four and a half hours they waited for a report on Tom's condition.  Nobody was allowed in the infirmary except some medical personnel.  B'Elanna was seated with her arm around her daughter on one side of her and the other protectively across Ace who slept with his head on B'Elanna's lap.

            Time seemed to go by in a flash at one moment and seemed to go backwards the next as B'Elanna's all to active imagination conjured up images of what would happen to her family if Tom died.  She closed her eyes and willed away the images that threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

            The hand on her shoulder startled her from her reverie.  Harry was kneeling in front of her, the same concerned look on his face that had been there for the past four hours.

            "You shouldn't sneak up on klingons; you might loose an arm," she said.  It was a joke but her voice was dull and lifeless.  Harry took a seat next to Miral who glanced at him before moving back to B'Elanna's embrace.  He placed a loving hand on her head joined them in waiting.

            The doors slid open half and hour later and the Doctor walked out ready to tell them what had happened and what could be done.

            Near identical sets of chocolate brown eyes looked at him hoping to hear good news about their loved one.  The Doctors' gaze lingered on Miral a moment longer before he spoke, happy he wasn't going to disappoint them.

            "In time, he'll be fine," the Doctor began. B'Elanna closed her eyes and thanked whatever deity was out there for sparing her love.  "You can come see him," The Doctor said.  There was more to his prognosis than what he had said but he did not want Miral and Ace to hear it.

            Lying on a bed in the sterile room was Tom, unconscious and oblivious to everything around him.  Miral and Ace saw their Daddy briefly before Harry took them to the office giving B'Elanna and the Doctor some privacy.

            "What is it?" B'Elanna asked as soon as they were alone.

            "The phaser blast directly hit his spine and caused much damage to his nervous system.  I've decided to keep him sedated for the next few hours to allow for the treatment to do its work.  He'll be very weak for the next few weeks and complex motions may be a little difficult.  He might also experience some pain but with therapy and time he'll be as good as new."

            Ever so slowly consciousness returned to him.  At first he only heard sound but it soon cleared and he heard words, among them his name.  He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't at first.  Finally his eyes fluttered open and Tom was able to see a blurry ceiling and a blurry figure above him.

            "Tom."

            "B'Elanna," he whispered recognizing her voice.  His vision cleared and he was visually able to confirm that it was indeed his wife.

            She gave him a soft kiss and whispered to him that he was going to be fine.  "There are some people here who want to say hi," B'Elanna said more loudly.   A few seconds later Tom smiled as he saw their son and daughter.

            "Daddy," they both said and hugged him.

            Tom was able to move one arm and return the embrace but he noticed that his movements were not as steady as they usually were.  He glanced at B'Elanna wondering what he hadn't been told.  He would get his answers later. For now he would enjoy the company of his two children.

            "Tom don't move," B'Elanna protested as Tom tried to get up again.

            "I'm almost there," he said through clinched teeth as he pushed against the bed.  It had been several hours since Tom had awakened.  Miral and Ace were taken back to their room, along with Chakotay, Tuvok and a full security detail.  They had only caught one of Tom's attackers.

            The Doctor had informed Tom of his injuries and given a prognosis.  He would be as good as new in time but Tom hoped to make that time as short as possible.

            "I did it," Tom said triumphantly.  He smiled and looked at his wife who watched his efforts with a sleepy grin on her face.  It was late and she should have been sleeping but she was reluctant to leave Tom in the medical bay.  There were security officers just outside but she still wanted to be near him.

            "B'Elanna go to bed," Tom said for the umpteenth time.  He had tried to convince her that he was fine, even though he wasn't, but B'Elanna had not intentions of leaving tonight.

            "Tom, give it some time.  Don't push yourself." She helped him into a more comfortable sitting position on the bed.  She knew he didn't like his current situation, nobody would but for him it was worse.

            He didn't like having to depend on people for everything.  Tom had always been very independent and this situation effectively took that away from him.  He was now weak and vulnerable, and he didn't like that.

            The next day the Paris family was once again united in the infirmary.  Miral was on Tom's lap showing him one of the gifts Admiral Janeway had given her yesterday to keep her mind off her injured father.  Tom reminded himself to thank Janeway for her help.

            Ace was with his Mommy sitting in a chair a few meters away.

            "Tom, I believe I told you to rest," The doctor intoned.  Tom opened his mouth to respond but the Doctor cut him off.  "I'll, what's the phrase…., let it slide."  Tom smiled. "This time."

            Trying to hide his amusement Tom gave him a mock salute.  Miral mimicked Tom's actions and saluted the Doctor as well.  The doctor only raised and eyebrow in amusement and entered his office.

            Tom made a metal note to be more careful about what gestures he made around his children; he didn't want them copying some of his more inappropriate actions.

            "You can't go in, *Sir*" Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other when they heard Harry's voice sounding more angry than they had ever heard before.

            B'Elanna stood and walked to the entrance wondering who was outside with Harry.  The Doctor walked to the entrance of the office also curious as to Commander Kim's outburst.

            "I outrank you, *Commander*," the other voice said and Tom recognized it. Tom picked up Miral from his lap and stood her on the floor as he attempted to get up.  B'Elanna saw what Tom was trying to do.  He didn't want to look weak, especially to the man on the other side of the door.

            "Step aside."

            On the other side of the door Harry, gave Admiral Paris his most stern look, warning the elder Paris without words that if he harmed anybody, physically or emotionally, there'd be hell to pay.  Harry stepped aside holding his gaze with Owen Paris as long as was possible.  He'd be right outside.

            There was absolute silence when Owen Paris entered the infirmary.  Miral and Ace were confused by the silence and wondered who the old man was.

            Owen's gaze swept the area noting each person especially the small ones.  Owen looked into Tom's eyes and found that there was no fear mirrored there, it was something else.

            Tom looked at the Doctor briefly.  The Doctor nodded to Tom's unspoken request and left the infirmary.

            "Admiral Paris," B'Elanna spoke his name and there was not mistaking the anger and disgust in her voice.

            "You must be B'Elanna Torres."

            "B'Elanna Paris, actually," she corrected.  B'Elanna was not afraid of this man and knew for a fact that Tom no longer feared him either.

            "Miral and Jason I presume," Owen said looking at the two children.

            "What is it that you want, Admiral?" Tom asked.

            "I heard that you were injured," Owen said.  "I also wanted to see my grandchildren.  They are Parises after all." Owen looked at the children who were taking cues from their parents and remained silent.

            B'Elanna walked over to Tom taking Ace's hand as she went.

            "You know their names I see."

            "Kathleen told me.  I have a right to know my grand kids."

            "You don't have a right to anything," B'Elanna said in outrage and stepped towards him.

            "B'Elanna, it's alright." Tom looked at his father.  "He knows that he's not welcomed in this family."

            Owen looked away briefly.  He knew how Tom felt towards him and he knew he deserved it but his pride rarely allowed him moments to really assess his mistakes, especially those regarding his treatment of Tom.

            Owen glanced at the two young children looking at him curiously and with a bit of trepidation.  This man made their parents mad and they could barely understand why.

            Owen looked into Tom's eye's again and spoke, "I'm sorry Thomas." Some emotion slipped into his voice and Tom fond himself having to replay the words in his mind to comprehend what Owen meant.

            It was an apology.  For everything or just for coming, nobody but Owen knew.  Without another word spoken by either party, Owen turned to leave.  He looked at his grand children over his shoulder as he left and his eyes locked with Ace's.

            He could see so much of Thomas there and he could see more clearly the mistakes he had made but would never admit.

            The doors to the infirmary slid shut and for a few moments nobody in the room moved.  Tom was the first.  His weaken condition not allowing him to remain standing any longer and he had to sit down.

            "Tom," B'Elanna crouched at his side.

            "I'm okay.  You?"

            She nodded silently.

            "Daddy, why was he afraid of us?" Miral asked.  She was an observant child and had seen the evidence of fear in the old man.

            "Because he can't control me anymore," Tom said not expecting her to understand.  "He can't control us."

            Tom and Owen never spoke to each other again and after spending a few weeks at the Alliance Embassy on Earth, the Paris family returned home to the Alliance.  Life could go back to normal; they were safe again.  Before they went, however, Tom had to make a stop.

            The sky was overcast and there was nobody else around as it was very early in the morning.  The sun wasn't even up yet but a few rays of light peaked over the horizon.  Tom stood alone in front of the monument and read the name for the umpteenth time: Emily Leanne Rodell-Paris.  Tom stood there hardly moving, just as he had been doing since he had arrived those minutes ago.  He didn't know what to say, what to do.  He remembered the flowers in his hand and figured that was a good place to start.

            Crouching down he placed the bouquet at the base of the stone.  Gingerly he reached out and touched the smooth stone.  A smile flicked across his face briefly as he wondered what she was like.  

            Tom stood dusted off his pants and began to walk away feeling some sense of closure.  As he returned to the embassy where he and his family would be departing later that day the smile on his face disappeared as Tom wondered if his mother had loved him at all.  Not that is mattered all that much.  He had family and friends who cherished and loved him.

            Without them he felt as if he was nothing but with them, he was a friend, a father, a husband and he was MAVERICK.

The End

Finally, after six months of writing and revising it's finished.  Yay!  All sixty-three pages!!  I hope you liked it and I would appreciate some feedback!  zappyzaps@hotmail.com

Thanks again to the people who gave me ideas!

-ZZ


End file.
